What are You?
by CugemiEiri
Summary: [CAP 5 UP!] Draco descubre algunas cosas y Harry está muy feliz x ello [ya saben por que xD]... Kail está demasiado confundido y 2 personas llegan a destruir la felicidad...HxD... dejen reviews!
1. si no fuera por ti amigo estaría

**What are you?**

**_Resumen:_** Draco ha perdido su amor y se siente deprimido, un amigo lo lleva a un bar a beber y son "asaltados"… pero una extraña persona los salvará ¿Quién? DxH review plis!

**_Parejas:_ **Draco/Harry

**_Advertencias:_** esta historia tiene contenido SLASH (o sea, relación chico-chico) y alguno que otro lemon metido por allí xD… así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí perdiendo tu tiempo?

Bueno… esta es mi segunda entrega así que ya algunos sabrán que me gusta mi draco-chan sumiso y obediente . …y esta no es la excepción a la regla je je… bueno…en fin… críticas, mesas, tomatazos, elogios, lo que sea… mándenme un review que con eso vivo todos los días

Y ahora

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo I:  
"Si No Fuera Por Ti, Amigo… Estaría Perdido"**

.-estamos reunidos aquí para despedir la alma siempre bondadosa de Katherine Willoughby, amada hija y confidente para que Dios la tenga en su seno y que así descanse en paz…-recitaba un sacerdote leyendo pasajes de su Biblia a un público triste y desolado…

Las mujeres lloraban abrazándose a sus maridos con desolación mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas con pañuelos negros o blancos. La madre, una mujer de una belleza sin par, lloraba silenciosa, desgarrándose adentro de su corazón y mente, para así impedir que lágrimas traviesas echaran a perder su maquillaje.

Su padre, un hombre bondadoso y justo, lloraba también en silencio, tapado con una máscara de fría impasibilidad ante todo el mundo, aunque por dentro estaba desgarrado aún más que su dulce esposa.

No tenían idea de cuanto tiempo estaban allí parados despidiéndose de su familiar, mas eso no les importaba. Las gotas de lluvia caían raudas sobre sus cabezas mojando sus sombreros y las sombrillas que habían traído para taparse.

De un momento a otro, el ataúd empezó a enterrarse poco a poco en la tierra, el sacerdote decía las palabras de consuelo eterno, la gente lloraba aún mas fuerte, los hombres seguían con su porte de dureza sin embargo no podían impedir que sus ojos brillases de lágrimas contenidas.

Un hombre, joven a decir verdad, estaba arrodillado en el suelo llorando con todas sus fuerzas, la gente cercana lo miraba con pena y con cierta lástima. Sabía que el chico era alguien especial para aquella joven difunta y corrían ciertos rumores de que era su prometido, su amante, que se yo…

Sus ojos grises estaban tristes y sin brillo, sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo de tantas lágrimas derramadas y seguidas de tantas otras.

Un joven de su misma edad, de pelo negro y de bellos ojos miel agarró su hombro con fuerza levantándolo del suelo y abrazándolo confortablemente debajo de un gran abrigo de cuero negro.

.-no debería haber muerto Blaise-susurraba balbuceante, agarrando aquel abrigo con fuerza, escondiendo su cara en el hombro de su amigo-yo… yo debería haberla salvado… yo debería haber estado con ella, yo…

.-no te eches la culpa amigo mío- susurró el joven al oído de su amigos, abrazándolo por la espalda- tu no tienes la culpa de que se haya tirado del techo de aquella mansión…

.-pero… se supone que yo…-

No pudo seguir echándose la culpa debido a que un dedo delgado acalló sus labios con dulzura. El joven levantó su mirada hasta chocarla con aquellos ojos miel tan llenos de vida.

.-no te eches la culpa Draco… no es tu culpa el no haber estado con ella aquel día… además, todos sabían lo que pasaba entre ella y…-

.-no digas su nombre…-dijo el joven ojigris con amargura. Su amigo lo miró con pena mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte- te lo prohíbo.

Todos sabían que Katherine se había suicidado tirándose del techo de su mansión debido a que su amante, el Conde Erick von Standier, se había largado de la ciudad de Londres con una muchacha rubia y de ojos azules, dejándola a ella perdidamente enamorada y con su corazón destrozado al igual que sus sueños de largarse a viajar por el mundo. Mas el joven Draco Malfoy seguía echándose la culpa por no haberla retenido ante su decisión, además, toda la familia de la muchacha le echaba la culpa puesto que era el único que estaba cerca en ese momento.

Y como un castigo no le habían dejado asistir a su funeral matando así todas sus ilusiones de poder despedirse de ella como se debía.

.-porque Blaise… ¿Por qué me hizo esto?- seguía balbuceando incoherencias el pobre joven. Su amigo cerró sus ojos y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco oliendo inconsciente la loción de su mejor amigo.

Blaise Zabini era reconocido por todos como uno de los mejores pianistas de toda Inglaterra, siendo ovacionado también en España y en Francia por sus manos privilegiadas. Él había empezado a tocar desde los 5 años y desde ese momento, fue admirado y envidiado por todo el mundo. El conoció a Draco cuando tenía 13 años de edad, tocando para el Conde Di Tancredi mientras era acompañado por la hija de este en el canto.

Había visto a Draco después de su presentación, lo vio aparecer con su violín en el hombro izquierdo y con su mirada cargada de adultez y al mismo tiempo de una inocencia que lo cautivó.

El chico comenzó a tocar una de las piezas mas emotivas y tristes que el había escuchado nunca. Lo vio mover sus manos con rapidez dignas de un profesional mientras sus ojos estaban ausentes de todo, talvez por la concentración y devoción que le daba a lo que hacía.

Cuando terminó de tocar, el fue uno de los primeros en aplaudir y en acercarse a él para felicitarlo. Más no fue eso lo que hizo, sino que se quedó embobado mirando aquellos ojos de mercurio líquido como una chiquilla enamorada que acababa de encontrar el amor de su vida.

Se hicieron amigos al instante (luego de que hubiera quitado la cara de estúpido claro está), y desde ese entonces no se habían separado nunca del lado del otro, hasta que ambos, con 17 años de edad, debieron elegir sus caminos y recorrerlos por si solos.

Él había elegido una vida tranquila, dejando solo como una entretención el tocar el piano, para dedicarse de lleno a lo que quería, ser un detective reconocido por todo el mundo. En cambio, Draco siguió el sueño impuesto por su padre y recorrió el mundo en un año tocando junto con su violín en todos los lugares de alto abolengo, tocando en conciertos de iglesias, en fiestas de presentación a la sociedad, lo que fuese.

No fue hasta 3 años después, ambos con 20 años de edad, que se volvieron a encontrar. Blaise había realizado su sueño y ahora trabajaba en una de las mejores oficinas de detectives resolviendo los casos difíciles. Y por los azares del destino, le tocó el caso de Katherine, hace solo 2 días. En donde se encontró con que era sospechoso de asesinato su mejor amigo.

Cuando lo vio, se quedó totalmente de piedra al verlo en pleno ataque de histeria culpándose de la muerte de aquella infeliz muchacha. Los otros detectives ni siquiera pensaron en investigar un poco para proclamar culpable al chico rubio-platinado, sin embargo, Blaise, revisó todo el caso, preguntó a todas las personas en donde se encontraba el sospechoso y la cocinera les había dicho que se encontraba con el joven violinista conversando cuando sintió gritos de gente corriendo por las escaleras. Ambos se miraron preocupados y se echaron a correr entre la gente hasta llegar al jardín y ver a la pobre muchacha tirada, con todo el cuerpo roto, y con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de sus labios.

.-pobre chica… estaba tan llena de vida- les había dicho la cocinera con tristeza en su mirada. Blaise suspiró de alivio al saber que su amigo no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido- y el señor Malfoy estaba muy afectado… y creo que si no fuera por la gente que estaba arremolinada allí, se hubiera puesto a llorar ahí mismo.

Luego de aquel interrogatorio, Draco fue absuelto de todo, menos de las palabras hirientes de toda la familia de la chica, quienes todavía lo veían culpable de todo. Esos 2 días después del interrogatorio había estado encerrado en su casa sin salir a ningún lado, ni siquiera para ir a comer.

Ahora, ambos miraban como el ataúd era tapado con la tierra mojada y con las flores que la gente aprovechaba de tirar, el ojimiel sintió como las manos de su amigo se cerraban fuertemente sobre su camisa liberando todo el dolor para no gritar como un histérico.

Blaise sintió como el ojigris se desvanecía en sus brazos para caer prontamente desmayado en el suelo, dejando a este muy preocupado por su estabilidad mental y física.

†●†●†●†●†●†●†●†●†●†●†●†●†●†

.-¿ya despertaste Draco?- escuchó el joven abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Se removió en aquella cama blanda con reticencia, no queriendo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con la triste realidad. Más no hizo caso a su mente y abrió sus lunas para encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo, antes preocupada, ahora aliviada por verlo despertado y repuesto de su desmayo.

.-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó el joven absolutamente perdido. Blaise sonrió, él era el único que podía hacer una pregunta tan idiota.

.-estás en mi casa Draco- respondió el moreno con una gran sonrisa de burla. Draco entrecerró los ojos antes de taparse hasta la cabeza con las sábanas blancas-ahora levántate y anda a bañarte, que hueles fatal.

.-no!... quiero quedarme acostado aquí por toda la eternidad-

.-bueno… querido amigo… la eternidad llegó a su fin así que te levantas o tendré que tirarte de la cama a como de lugar- dijo Blaise perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía sin dejar de sonreír juguetón a la figura visible de Draco por entre las sábanas.

Reticente, Draco se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño arrastrando los pies como un gatito holgazán que no quería ser levantado. Blaise le sonrió tristemente antes de enfrascarse en unos papeles que tenía sobre un escritorio provisional.

El ojigris se desvistió lentamente hasta quedar completamente desnudo, abrió la llave del agua caliente y vio ausente como esta caía con rapidez llenando aquella tina de mármol blanco que podía albergar sin ningún problema a otra persona más.

Entró en la tina y se recostó en ella gimiendo suavemente al sentir como sus músculos se relajaban como si les estuvieran dando un masaje relajador. Tomó el jabón y empezó a bañarse muy lentamente, queriendo así olvidarse de todas las cosas malas que le sucedían siempre.

Dejó de lado el jabón y se quedó mirando el agua llena de burbujas por varios segundos. Entonces recordó la dulce mirada de la joven Katherine y sintió en sus ojos el típico escozor que dan las lágrimas antes de verterse traviesas por entre las mejillas. Se tapó la cara acallando así su pequeño sollozo, temiendo que su amigo se acercara a la puerta para ver lo que le sucedía.

Se echó para atrás en el baño hasta que su cabeza tocó el fondo de la tina, mientras sus manos se apoyaban a cada lado de esta impidiendo que su cuerpo saliera a flote.

Pronto sintió como en sus pulmones faltaba el aire vital para vivir. Su cabeza y su pecho empezaban a dolerle hasta que abrió inevitablemente la boca tragando agua como loco, mientras sus manos apretaban el barandal de la tina. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, empezando a perder la conciencia. Veía miles de imágenes de Katherine viajando por su mente, katherine sonriendo, katherine bailando, katherine con el conde, katherine… ¡KATHERINE!

Y de pronto el miedo a la muerte lo atacó sin misericordia. Aquel miedo que para el corazón y lo aprieta con fuerza, mientras te aprovecha para que tengas muchos remordimientos y así no querer morir, o por lo menos no todavía.

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados y se sentó en la tina tosiendo locamente botando toda el agua de sus pulmones, mientras su nariz pedía aire a borbotones para que su cuerpo siguiera su función normal. Se sentía miserable, un cobarde…un…un…

.-¡Draco, contesta!- gritó la voz de Blaise del otro lado de la puerta. Draco no pudo responderle y siguió tosiendo. Blaise se preocupó aún más y temió lo peor- ¡por favor Draco, abre la puerta o la echaré abajo y te juro que si no te veo vivo, yo te traeré a la vida para matarte con mis propias manos¿Entendiste!- sonaba desesperado.

.-estoy bien Blaise- alcanzó a decir Draco mientras tosía un poco menos- me quedé dormido sin querer y…-

Obviamente, Blaise no le creyó.

.-no te atrevas a matarte Draco- le habló seriamente Blaise mientras hacía uso de su fuerza para abrir la puerta, quien cedía poco a poco a los golpes recibidos- no mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo.

Abrió la puerta luego de 4 golpes muy fuertes y se dirigió adonde Draco para abrazarlo como tratando de fundirlo entre su cuerpo, dándole calor y seguridad.

Draco le devolvió el abrazo y lloró nuevamente recordando la cara y la dulce voz de Katherine, quien se había tatuado en su mente con fuego.

.-dios! No podré olvidarla Blaise- balbuceó Draco sin fuerzas. Blaise lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en la cama secándolo con rapidez para que no se enfermase- no podré lograrlo, no podré olvidarla por mas que trate, ella era mi vida, ella era… era...

.-Draco…debes hacerlo…. Sigue adelante con tu vida… no te rindas por lo sucedido- Draco le sonrió pobremente, aún con las imágenes de la chica rondando su mente. Blaise le sonrió tristemente- te propongo algo Draco… después de que te seques, iremos a una taberna para ahogar las penas ¿Qué te parece?... vamos di que si… por favor- puso su mejor cara de perrito apaleado

Draco le sonrió asintiéndole un poco desganado, quería salir de su situación a como de lugar _te olvidaré cueste lo que cueste Katherine_ pensó el joven. Levantó su mirada triste y abrió la boca como para decir algo sumamente vergonzoso.

.-yo… te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mi Blaise- le dijo Draco sonrojándose ligeramente, no era muy bueno para dar las gracias- tu sabes que yo no soy bueno para esto…y… bueno…-se notaba muy incómodo, sin embargo, Blaise no hizo nada para acallarlo, por nada del mundo se perdería el agradecimiento de su amigo, "_además, no todos los días uno ve a alguien tan cerrado como él enamorado, llorando como una magdalena y dándote las gracias por algo que harías sin siquiera dudar" _pensó Blaise disimulando pobremente su sonrisa-muchas gracias por todo.

.-de nada amigo… tu sabes que te apoyaré en todo- le confortó el moreno antes de soltarle la mano y dirigirse a la puerta- ah!... se me olvidaba…- se dio vuelta con una sonrisita culpable- la ropa está en ese armario-le dijo mostrándole un gran ropero de roble. Draco asintió-bueno…ahora si te dejo solo, y no hagas ninguna tontería o te las verás conmigo.

.-si papa Blaise- se burlo el chico ojigris dirigiéndose al ropero para buscar algo decente que ponerse.

Blaise no tuvo que esperar mucho rato puesto que vio a Draco salir de la habitación con una camisa blanca, unos pantalones cafés y unas botas del mismo color. Estaba bastante sencillo, pero sus facciones más o menos andrógenas, lo hacían ver bastante irreal.

Su cabello plateado estaba recogido con una cinta negra y uno que otro mechón tapaba su frente y ojos haciéndolo apetecible a cualquier persona_," bueno… a los sacerdotes o a las monjas no les resultaría tan apetecible… que va! Se lo secuestran igual" _pensó Blaise riéndose de su absurdo pensamiento.

.-realmente si no fueras mi amigo Draco, no me hubiera importado que me acusaran de violación o secuestro a tu persona- bromeó Blaise palmeándole la espalda al chico rubio- ya, salgamos antes de que se nos haga muy tarde y me haga para atrás de eso de divertirse y de olvidarse hasta de nuestros nombres… porque como te veo, me resulta muy difícil mantenerme como un santo.-

.-¡Blaise!- le reprendió Draco con una sonrisa- se que soy bastante deseable y apetitoso, pero no es para tanto…

.-bueno… deseable, si… pero apetitoso- Blaise hizo una mueca de duda sin dejar de sonreír. Draco le golpeó la cabeza herido en su ego- hey!... yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad-se defendió el moreno con una sonrisa inocente- además nunca te he probado como para que te dé la razón en lo último.

Draco le sonrió negando con la cabeza-

.-¿en que estaba yo cuando decidí ser tu amigo Blaise?- suspiró el rubio, levantando los brazos al cielo- DIOS porqué me has dado como amigo a un idiota sin remedio!

.-oye… que no soy idiota- dijo Blaise un poco enfadado por lo último. Draco se rió abrazando por los hombros a su amigo.

.-claro, Blaise, claro… caminemos…-dijo Draco desordenándole los cabellos amistosamente. Blaise se ordenó los cabellos mirándolo asesinamente- hey!... no te enojes…yo solo…

.-oh! Cállate ¿quieres?- Blaise abrió la puerta saliendo hacia la calle sin mirar a un Draco muerto de la risa.

Ambos salieron del edificio y empezaron a caminar lentamente contando una que otra anécdota divertida para hacer más ligera la situación. Aunque, claro está que Blaise miraba enojado todavía al chico rubio.

La luna se veía muy hermosa, las estrellas acompañaban a aquel astro luminoso tintineando contentas. Los faroles iluminaban el camino pobremente mientras ambos chicos callaban para ver el típico paisaje londinense en primavera.

Pronto llegaron a una calle repleta de mujeres y hombres de mala vida ofreciendo sus servicios a tan apetecibles caballeros.

.-ven conmigo guapo… te haré gozar como nunca- decía una de aquellas mujeres mal maquillada y con toda la ropa desarreglada.

Blaise y Draco fruncieron el ceño e ignoraron a la mujer mientras entraban a la taberna llena de hombres tocando libidinosamente a las camareras o jugando alguno que otro juego de apuestas. Otros simplemente estaban tirados en las mesas, perdido de borrachos y otros solamente dormitando por no tener otro lugar en donde dormir.

Se sentaron en una mesa algo alejada y pidieron lo mas fuerte que tuvieran. Pronto empezaron a marearse y a reírse como tontos gritando y cantando alguna que otra estupidez o canción seguidos por los otros borrachos de la cantina.

.-hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía así- balbuceó Blaise con las mejillas coloradas, pidiendo otra ronda de whisky-deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido.

.-tienes razón Blaise-vociferó Draco sonriendo tontamente a una chica que lo miraba tímida del otro lado de la taberna-esto deberíamos hacerlo MUCHO mas seguido.

Ambos se echaron a reír por cualquier otra estupidez mientras pedían otra ronda más.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que salieran de la taberna, apoyado el uno con el otro riéndose nuevamente por la mirada enfadada del dueño del lugar cuando empezaron a burlarse de la gente y de él mismo.

.-esta gente no tiene sentido del humor, deberíamos irnos a otro país Blaise-dijo Draco tomándolo de los hombros, todavía riéndose entre dientes-y talvez allí podamos hacer lo que queramos y…

Draco calló cuando sintió que ambos eran separados por 6 hombres todos grandes y fuertes. Gritó el nombre del moreno e intentó acercarse mas una mano que atrapó su mano y cara se lo impidió con fuerza.

.-miren lo que nos trajo el viento, chicos- se burló el hombre con fuerza mientras apresaba con mas fuerza a Draco haciéndolo gemir de dolor-vaya, eres muy bonito chico… ¿Cuánto creen que nos den por él?-les preguntó a sus amigos quienes reían divertidos-de seguro es virgen… ¿porqué no los probamos primero y luego lo vendemos?-

Draco se asustó y dirigió su mirada ligeramente nublada a su amigo quien ya tres hombres le bajaban los pantalones dispuestos a hacer lo que le había mandado su jefe. El rubio mordió las manos del hombre que lo tenía apresado y corrió a defender a su amigo costara lo que costara.

Empezó a patear a todos los hombres como una fiera sin domar, haciendo un círculo entre su amigo quien lo miraba sorprendido.

.-vete Blaise- le ordeno Draco con voz fuerte y demandante.

.-pero yo…- empezó a decir Blaise quien fue parado por la mirada enojada de Draco.

.-¡vete ahora Blaise!-

No lo tuvo que repetir dos veces para que el moreno se levantara del suelo y se pusiera a correr con todas sus fuerzas por las calles, sin mirar hacia atrás. Sintiéndose un cobarde por dejar solo a su amigo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza echándose a correr más fuerte, con un remordimiento creciéndole poco a poco en la mente.

Draco miró a los 6 hombres en una pose defensiva, su camisa estaba rota y el sudor corría por su frente con rapidez. Su respiración entrecortada les hacía ver a los otros mastodontes de que estaba cansado.

.-vaya… la gatita a mostrado sus garras por defender a su novio y ahora está cansada- se burló uno de los hombres sonriendo por lo ocurrido- veamos cuan apasionado puedes ser cuando te probemos entre todos.

Draco abrió los ojos asustado, olvidándose de su borrachera cuando vio que los hombres se acercaban dispuestos a pegarle si fuera necesario para cumplir su cometido.

Se echó para atrás inconscientemente, listo para recibir los golpes que no tardaron en venir.

Su mirada se nubló peligrosamente cuando todos empezaron a patearle el estómago cuando cayó al suelo botando sangre por la boca. Ya no tenía fuerzas para defenderse de nada, incluso, uno de los hombres que le sostenía sus extremidades lo soltó un poco.

Uno de ellos lo tomó por el cabello y lo zarandeó hasta golpearlo repetidamente en el suelo dejándolo en la semi-inconsciencia, le bajaron los pantalones hasta las rodillas, lo pusieron de rodillas mostrando su parte trasera. Draco cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, cuando la voz de una persona llegó hasta su oído seguido muy de cerca por unos gritos de gente asustada.

Sin fuerzas y a punto de caer inconsciente, se subió los pantalones y miró hacia atrás. Vio a los hombres corriendo despavoridos a uno de los tantos callejones de aquel lugar desolado.

Pronto en su columna sintió un terrible escalofrío que lo recorría por completo. Levantó la cabeza y vio a una persona muy cerca de él mirándole penetrantemente, se sintió desnudo y pensó que aquel hombre podía verlo por entre sus ropas. "_me siento estúpido… ¿cómo puedo creer que esa persona me puede ver des…? realmente juntarme con Blaise me ha hecho mal"._

Tenía sueño… sentía que sus párpados pesaban una tonelada y quería rendirse al sueño, mas unos dedos fríos como el hielo le obligaron a abrir los ojos y ver a un par de esmeraldas brillar con fuerza.

.-yo…- balbuceó Draco al borde de perder el conocimiento-ayú…de…me

No pudo seguir diciendo nada más porque sus ojos se cerraron y se echó hacia delante cayendo sobre un fuerte pecho, que curiosamente no tenía una calidez como la de los demás. Sin embargo un fuerte olor a menta entró en sus fosas nasales antes de que la oscuridad se lo llevase nuevamente por segunda vez en el día...

ESTA HISTORIA CONTUNUARÁ (canción de los x-files xD)

* * *

Hola de nuevo! 

Esta… (Como ya debieron de leer arriba ¬¬…) es mi segunda entrega en esta página como un fanfic y espero que les haya gustado porque honestamente, la idea se me vino encima y me senté frente al computador para empezar a escribirlo antes de que se me olvidase…

Ya saben… tomatazos, mesas, maleficios, elogios, lo que sea… en un review… por favor, es con lo que como todos los días… además pueden darme ideas si quieren, toda idea es bienvenida … otra cosa es que les haga caso xD … pero en fin…

Esta historia está ambientada mas o menos como en 1850 (para mayor referencia, vean "La Leyenda de Jinete sin Cabeza" con Johnny Depp :D…) y perdónenme de corazón si no sigo la idea de la historia…todavía soy una novata para escribir .

Bueno… me despido hasta el próximo capítulo y acuérdense de apretar el botoncito de "GO" para el review… además, no cuesta nada y… (Todos miran asesinamente a Cugemi)…bueno…Ya… me callo… pero… (Todos agarran algo punzante y miran con cara de asesinos en serie a Cugemi que se esconde en un armario)…esta bien…., gomen xD.

Kisses!


	2. en el momento en que te vi mi corazón

**What are you?**

**Resumen**: CAP 2 UP! Draco despierta en una cama que no es la suya y cuando trata de escapar, alguien se lo impide ¿quién?... DxH sorry x la demora.

**Parejas:** Draco/Harry por ahora jeje

**Advertencias:** este fic tiene contenido SLASH y prontamente tendrá un lemon metido por allí… así que si no te gusta este tipo de historias por favor sal y busca algo que te guste.

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO se que no tengo perdón de dios, pero es que no sabía como continuarlo y cuando lo escribía lo borraba por malo… pero en fin aquí están las respuestas a los reviews:

**Haruko FLCL:** LO SIENTOOOO (cugemi se golpea la cabeza en la pared hasta caer en la inconsciencia) se que no tengo perdón de dios pero por fin actualicé y trataré de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible…. Bueno… esta historia no está basada en la película si no que el ambiente que esta tiene es el de la historia (como la de la película From Hell que te la recomiendo si te gusta Johnny Deep -) y espero que siga igual y no me salga un celular por allí metido xD… muchas gracias por tu review!

**AneleBlackyep**LO SIENTOOO no tengo perdón alguno por dejar tirada esta historia pero en fin… me alegro que te haya gustado (cugemi se limpia las lágrimas disimuladamente) y si… estoy muy loca… aunque no tanto… si lo estoy….no… en fin… muchas gracias por tu review! xD

**Murtilla: **me alegro mucho que te haya gustado (cugemi se sonroja) y créeme que para la próxima trataré de actualizar aún mas pronto… bueno… lo de Blaise todavía no termina allí jeje… este personaje tendrá para mucho en esta historia y sufrirá un poquito (cugemi se masajea las manos maliciosamente)… gracias por tu review!

**Crystal-Malfoy** jeje… eso es top secret aunque te voy a decir una cosa… estás e… (Cugemi es noqueada por alguien)… bueno!... no diré nada… por ahora juajua… pero el este capi se ve todo eso y aparece Harry… ojala te guste… apropósito… muchas gracias por tu review! xD

Gracias de corazón a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews y espero que este capítulo no deje harto que desear… y ya saben…tomatazos…mesas…elogios…en un review… y ahora

A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo II:**

"**en el momento en que te ví… mi corazón comenzó a latir"**

¿Nunca han paseado por una calle desolada por la noche como lo es la de Londres?... bueno… yo ahora lo estoy haciendo una costumbre por una que otras razones que podrán ver algún día…

Yo por lo menos me siento rejuvenecido cuando lo hago, me siento el dueño de un mundo tranquilo y pacífico y este día no era la excepción… yo creo que si fuera por mi…estaría gritando que soy el rey del mundo como cualquier chico tonto…

Estaba doblando la esquina cuando me golpeé sin querer con un chico que por su cara de gran remordimiento parecía que acababa de terminar una relación fugaz con alguna chica "x"…

Sin importarme demasiado esto… seguí caminando y como quien no quiere la cosa me metí a una callecita un poco angosta de espacio y al llegar al final de la calle donde se conecta con una gran taberna y un hermoso parque me encontré, con no sin cierta molestia, que 6 hombres golpeaban a lo que parecía ser a una pobre chica en apuros.

Me acerqué sigilosamente a aquellos mastodontes y mostrando unos fieros colmillos dije con suavidad:

.- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo caballeros?-

Cabe decir que cuando me miraron a mí y a mis dientes salieron corriendo como si vieran al mismísimo diablo en persona dejándome solo con su presa.

También cabe decir que cuando miré aquella figura… mi corazón empezó a "latir" desenfrenadamente.

Sus cabellos rubio-platinados estaban sueltos de su amarra, ligeramente manchados en sangre y tierra, sus ropas estaban todas rajadas y sudadas dejando nada a la imaginación de una pobre alma atormentada.

Sin duda era la figura mas hermosa que había visto en la tierra y le agradeció a todos los dioses por habérselo mostrado.

Lo ví subirse los pantalones con rapidez y mirarme con los ojos de plata líquida demasiado nublados y a punto de caerse por el sueño venidero.

Me acerqué a él lentamente y ví como se tapaba sus partes con cierta vergüenza, le levanté la cabeza con dos de mis dedos situados en su mentón y lo escuché pedirme ayuda antes de caer en la inconsciencia y en mi pecho sintiendo su respiración tibia y acompasada.

Con rapidez lo levanté del suelo y empecé a caminar por las calles Londinenses hasta llegar a una casa de tres pisos muy antigua y gastada por los años sin aparente uso en donde entré casi corriendo, no queriéndome encontrar con nadie hasta llegar a mi cuarto y…

Definitivamente el cielo está en mi contra desde ahora que tengo a sus mayores tesoros en mis manos.

.- ¿adonde vas con tanta prisa Harry?- dijo una voz melosa que provenía de uno de los sillones más gastado que la casa en si- ¿Qué es lo que llevas en tus manos¿Una presa quizás?-

Me quedé callado e involuntariamente apreté el pequeño cuerpo contra el mío… no noté que la persona que me hablaba ya estaba frente a mi hasta que su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

.- pero que bello espécimen encontraste Harry!- me dijo con una gran sonrisa lujuriosa- ¿podría probarlo yo primero?

.-no- repliqué seriamente mientras sin hacer caso de los llamados de aquel chico de mirada insistente-.

.-oh demonios Harry! No le haré daño- dijo el chico mostrando sus blancos dientes- solo quiero una probadita de esos rojos labios…

Como un niño caprichoso que no quiere prestar su regalo a los demás, empecé a correr hasta llegar a mi cuarto, claro está que el chico puso su pie para que no cerrara la puerta.

Empezamos una batalla estúpida la cual gané pisándole el pie con fuerza y luego de haber cerrado la puerta, empecé a ponerle madera y clavos salidos de no se donde, (obviamente sin el chico en sus brazos claro está).

Luego de terminar todavía podía sentir los golpeteos insistentes del moreno para que lo dejase ver a mi "presa", me pasé un pañuelo por la frente que terminó manchado de sangre. Entorné los ojos cansado.

Miré a la cama (lo de los sarcófagos pasó de moda hacía tiempo… o por lo menos para mi si) y lo ví durmiendo plácidamente a pesar de los gritos de afuera. Me acerqué sigiloso a su cara y me maraville de sus facciones mientras respiraba aliviado de que no se hubiera despertado.

Su nariz era respingada y pequeña, muy femenina para ser de un cuerpo masculino, en ella, habían pequeñísimas pecas que lo hacía ver muy inocente… no pude evitar que en mi mente se creara una imagen MUY erótica de mi sobre aquel chico y…

Me limpié con urgencia mi boca y sonreí como un idiota contentándome con solo verlo… no quería hacerle daño… por ahora…

Pronto el sueño llego a mi cuerpo… miré de soslayo el reloj… 6:15… tiempo para dormir… mi estómago empezó a rugir y me pateé mentalmente… no había comido nada por estarme preocupando del chico rubio… _"en fin"_ pensé soltando un bostezo _"mañana comeré el doble"_ y dicho estas palabras me puse a dormir en un sofá un poco alejado.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Se despertó cerrando los ojos con fuerza… le dolía la cabeza horriblemente, se posicionó aún mejor en la cama preguntándose como diablos había llegado a ese lugar y de pronto… los 6 hombres que lo habían asaltaron les vino a la mente con una rapidez alarmante.

"_mierda"_ pensó el rubio parándose rápidamente de la cama e iba a salir por la puerta cuando la vio tapada con varias maderas mal clavadas, una gota cayó de su cabeza… _"¿Qué rayos es esto?"_… sin hacer caso a la alarma que le disparó su cerebro sacó las tablas y salió lentamente del lugar…

Caminó por varios minutos estando siempre alerta de lo que podría pasar… bajó las escaleras con delicadeza y un grito no muy masculino que digamos salió de su garganta al ver a un chico de pelo negro mirándolo con sus ojos de un extraño morado verdoso.

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó el pelinegro. Draco no sabía que responder… el chico adelantó varios pasos para tomarle el mentón con fuerza. Draco cerró los ojos asustado.- eres muy lindo… ¿porqué me pareces tan familiar?-

Draco le negó la cabeza sin saber exactamente que responder mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas… el pelinegro sonrió.

.-ahora lo recuerdo- susurró sensualmente acercándose cada vez más al delgado cuerpo. Sus ojos morados mostraban lujuria al por mayor.- tu eres la nueva presa de Harry.

.- ¿de…de quien?-tartamudeó el pobre rubio. El joven río fuertemente.

.- de Harry… querido Draco.- Draco abrió los ojos y la boca sorprendido.- no te sorprendas mucho… puedo leer tu mente y tus latidos- con su mano libre le acarició el pecho.- estás asustado… muy asustado cabe destacar… eres tan apetecible pequeño…

Draco tragó saliva alejándose de esos fríos dedos, mas el pelinegro se volvió a acercar a él posicionándose de su cintura. El pelinegro acercó sus labios al cuello del chico besándoselo imperceptiblemente, como una ligera caricia etérea que hace la seda.

.- ¿sabes quien soy Draco?-le susurró apretándolo fuertemente a él. Draco cerró los ojos asustado e impidiendo que un gemido de dolor saliera de sus labios al sentir una largas uñas rasgando su piel- no creo que lo sepas… me llamo Kail…

Draco, usando todo su valor salido de quien sabe donde, empujó con fuerza al pelinegro y salió corriendo escalera arriba tratando de que su mente maquinara algún plan de escape… claro que eso no duró mucho al sentir como unos fuertes brazos lo paraban volteándolo hacia el frente.

Kail paró su carrera al ver unos verdes ojos llameando de ira. Bajó la cabeza sin borrar una sonrisa burlona de sus labios que enervó aún más al otro personaje.

.- ¿Qué te dije Kai?...- escupió Harry de rabia. Draco sintió su cara enrojecer al sentir los dos brazos del desconocido posicionados en sus caderas. Harry, al ver esto, subió sus manos hasta su cintura.

.-está bien Harry, pero es que es muy bello- gimió Kail sin dejar de sonreír… Draco se preguntó como es que hacía eso- ¿porque traes personas tan bonitas? No es mi culpa que sea tan apetecible y…

.- ya basta… no le tocas ningún pelo mientras yo esté cerca de él-

Kail asintió desganado y volvió a sentarse en una de las butacas cercanas a un fuego ya extinto desde hace mucho tiempo, su boca mostraba una sonrisita malvada… obviamente no le iba a hacer caso.

Harry tiró del rubio hasta llegar a su alcoba en donde lo soltó con imprudencia en la cama.

.- ¿porqué saliste?- pregunto Harry enojado. Draco abrió los ojos haciendo una muda pregunta. Harry suspiró cansado- no debes salir de aquí sin mi permiso… porque o sino no podré ayudarte en lo que pudiese suceder con los demás.

Draco tragó saliva audiblemente preguntándose como rayos había llegado a ese lugar.

.- yo te traje después de que te hubieses desmayado en mi pecho ayer en la noche y por eso es que estás aquí- Harry trató de calmarlo con una sonrisa sincera, que mas bien escondía oscuros y para nada puritanos sentimientos hacia aquel bello ángel.

Pero aquella sonrisa no fue nada confortable para el rubio al verle unos grandes y muy filosos dientes brillando como si tuviesen luz propia. Un grito salió de su garganta antes de que resguardara detrás de la cama. Harry cerró la boca de inmediato.

.- ¿Qué eres?- fue su pregunta, o por lo menos lo que alcanzó a decir por sus temblores- ¡que rayos harás conmigo¡Yo… yo…!- se notaba desesperado… - ¡tengo una cruz, así que no te acerques!- dijo mostrando la cruz de plata que tenía en su cuello. Harry solo negó con la cabeza bastante divertido por la situación.

Se acercó al rubio y con sus finos dedos tomó aquella cruz. Draco boqueó entre al borde de un colapso nervioso y entre una curiosidad por aquello.

.- ¿no eres un vampiro?- musitó poniendo sus ojos grises en los del pelinegro.

.- bueno… si lo soy… pero…-

.- ¿entonces porqué no te hace nada la cruz?- gritó Draco alejándose de aquella presencia que se imponía de una forma que nunca había visto-

.- bueno… principalmente porque no está bendita… aunque eso no me afectaría en nada tampoco- Draco asintió entendiendo un poco- y porque las cruces no me hacen nada de nada porque son solo una figura…-

Harry se sentó en la cama, mirando a la figura endeble del rubio a sus pies, pareciere como si estuviese implorándole misericordia.

Draco cerró sus ojos, un dolor en su pecho… ¿Qué habría sido de su amigo Blaise¿Se habría salvado¿Lo estaría buscando?... eran tantas las preguntas que su mente hacía, que parecía imposible no sentir una terrible angustia querer salir de allí y volver a los fuertes brazos de su buen amigo…

Harry percibió la gran angustia del joven… vio que su corazón parecía tener un gran dilema… morir o seguir viviendo… notó como el rubio ponía un semblante triste y por lo que pudo divagar en su mente, la razón era un moreno de bellos ojos mieles que le sonreía sinceramente en un fuerte abrazo.

.- ¿estás bien?- preguntó el ojiverde tratando de hacer conversa, mas el silencio le respondió, el chico parecía no querer contestarle, pero sin embargo asintió lentamente.

.- Quero salir de aquí… yo…- susurró el rubio agachando la cabeza en una pose de sumisión- yo necesito ver a…

.- no puedes salir de aquí- le cortó Harry ligeramente enojado, adivinado que lo que necesitaba ver el chico era a ese otro jovenzuelo de mirada dulce. Sin saberlo, su estómago se llenó de un malestar, pensando que aquella angustia, era porque el otro le había echo algo.

¿Lo había herido?... no… no se ve tan destruido como para eso.

¿Lo había usado?... por muy confiado que sonase… sabía que no era aquello…

O tal vez…

.-pero… necesito ver a…- balbuceó el rubio mirándolo suplicante-

.- ¡NO!- gritó ya bastante enojado. De solo imaginárselo en los brazos de aquel idiota lo ponía de MUY mal humor.- te quedarás aquí hasta que yo decida que hacer contigo.

Draco acalló su voz mirando al suelo, en verdad deseaba ver a su amigo… ¿y que significaba eso de "decidir que hacer conmigo"?… ¿no lo mataría cierto?... miró al pelinegro y no supo que responder… negó con la cabeza sintiendo el miedo propagarse como la peste por entre su cuerpo.

.- ¿no me matarás cierto?- había preguntado alejándose lentamente hasta quedar estampado en la pared. Oyó la risa del chico y sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza.

.- no, no te mataré- explicó el vampiro sonriéndole burlonamente- mas bien te dejaré en calidad de sirviente… pero uno muy especial.

Tragó duro…

Eso había sonado tan mal que en verdad se preguntaba que era mejor… o morir siendo succionado por un vampiro hasta que sus ojos se cerrasen inconscientes… o ser un "sirviente" para un vampiro que de seguro no era muy puritano.

Sin duda escogía el primero… por lo menos moriría rápidamente.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "sirviente muy especial"?- había preguntado el rubio levantando su mirada, no machacaría mas su orgullo, no sería sumido nunca mas. Harry sólo se limito a sonreír de lado antes de dejarse caer de la cama hasta el suelo y arrastrarse por ella hasta donde nuestro personaje.

Al llegar a su destino, se acercó a su oído, y aprovechando de oler aquella magnífica esencia de vainilla, susurró pegándole con su fría respiración:

.- esto-

Harry se posicionó rápidamente de los belfos rosados con una inusitada pasión, los cuales, por la sorpresa del menor, se abrieron dóciles y sumisos a la boca demandante del más experimentado. La lengua del vampiro recorría todos los recovecos, probándolo en su totalidad. Sus manos se aferraron a aquella delgada cintura con fuerza, enterrando sus uñas en la tibia carne.

Draco chilló ligeramente y al hacer aquello, nuestro vampiro aprovechó de profundizar el beso con fiereza.

Draco no sabía que hacer, había besado muchas veces, pero nunca tan apasionadas y con ese dejo de sensualidad y mandato. Se sentía increíblemente como una chica siendo besada por un novio que no pudo esperar hasta la noche de bodas para tocar con pasión y desenfreno a su futura esposa.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir esos dedos fríos tocar su espalda. Tocó su pecho con curiosidad y no sintió ni siquiera algún latido apresurado que dijese algo su estado. Aprovechando que estaba en esa condición, empujó con todas sus fuerzas y respiro aliviado al ver que el otro se alejaba de él.

Ambos respiraron entrecortadamente. Harry se apoyó en sus codos y miró largamente al rubio, que ya parecía tomate de tanto rojo en sus mejillas, se preguntaba internamente que es que como no explotaba.

Draco se levantó rápidamente del suelo y corriendo como un desesperado hacia la puerta, trato de abrirla.

Pero unos fuerte y varoniles brazos le apresaron de la cadera, sintiendo de pronto del dolor que aquellas uñas habían provocado en su piel.

.- ¡déjame ir!- gritó el rubio desesperado, mandando golpes como un loco- ¡quiero irme de aquí¡Suéltame aprovechado!- gritó a mas no poder golpeándole el firme pecho cuando este le dio la vuelta-¡depravado¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!-

.- no te dejaré ir- dijo enfadado. Draco paró de golpearle cuando notó el tinte gélido y peligroso de su voz- eres mío…

Sus ojos se encontraron en una pequeña batalla de orgullos y clamores. Harry no pudo evitar semejar aquellos ojos con la luna que regía toda su eternidad… y de pronto… al pensar en aquello se sintió tan solo como hace 100 años atrás y supo que tal vez había encontrado a su compañero perfecto para la eternidad que quedaba.

Miró ausentemente por la ventana. Ya el sol desaparecía por la montaña y sintió su hambre clamar por cada una de sus venas.

.- debo salir- dije sin voltear la cabeza de la ventana. Pude sentir su mirada posada en mi piel blanquecina. Empecé a sudar y le di la espalda viendo ausente la cama.

Una idea bastante poco puritana cruzó mi mente y estuve a punto de hacerla realidad cuando ya mi cuerpo clamaba por sangre con desesperación... sentía que moriría si no me alimentaba.

Lo miré de pronto y me sentí irremediablemente atraído por su cuerpo delgado y pequeño, noté como su manzana de adán se movía con cada respiración que hacía y de pronto me descubría imaginándome el sabor de su sangre, poseyéndolo y obligándolo a ser parte de mi condición de ser de la oscuridad.

No…

No podía obligarle a ser algo que no quería, no debía hacerlo.

Aunque…

No podía ser tan malo probarlo.

Aquel pensamiento heló mi cuerpo potentemente y me dirigí a la puerta con rapidez. Volteé a verlo y lo ví mirándome inocente y curioso, preguntándose porque el apuro… si sólo él supiera… si sólo supiera…

.- no salgas por ningún motivo de aquí… volveré pronto- fueron mis últimas palabras antes de cruzar la puerta y cerrarla suavemente.

Sus pasos se alejaron y lentamente dejaron de sonar por el silencioso pasillo y Draco se encontró con que su mano derecha estaba en su corazón, sintiendo sus latidos acelerados y un sentimiento como de pérdida.

Su mente era un caos total, llena de preguntas y respuestas incoherentes que no satisfacían su infantil curiosidad.

Sin tenerlo en mente, recordó el toque apasionado de sus labios con los suyos. Ese toque demandante que por poco se hubiese entregado totalmente a sus garras… a lo que quisiere.

Aquel pensamiento lo espantó considerablemente…

¿Qué era todo aquello?

Esa maldita y simple pregunta le rondaba como cazador en su mente caótica. Porque simplemente podía creer que todo aquello era sólo un montaje que su mente le había creado y prontamente iba a sentir las suaves, pero duras manos de su fiel amigo como la mañana anterior.

Se preguntó como el tiempo había pasado tan lento… parecía como si hubiese pasado una semana con todo lo sucedido.

Sólo rezaba y pedía por todos los dioses que su amigo lo estuviera buscando incansablemente para…

Liberarlo…

De pronto su mente se creó una pregunta.

¿Quería ser liberado?

¿REALMENTE quería ser liberado?

Su mente le gritaba a voces que eso era lo que quería… lo que deseaba, pero su corazón todavía herido le clamaba otra cosa… otra cosa que todavía no estaba dispuesto a entender o escuchar.

Su mirada se posó en la puerta y su mano, temblorosa y confundida, tocó la manilla con casi un temor reverencial. Podía imaginarse al moreno pálido llegar y lanzarlo hasta la pared para luego decirle en su oído que le pertenecía y que nunca tratase de escapar, y luego de aquellas palabras, lo besaría demandante y posesivo como lo había echo anteriormente.

Sus ojos se abrieron considerablemente y su mano, automáticamente, abrió la puerta. No había absolutamente nadie allí.

Caminó mirando para todos lados como un paranoico. Sus pasos hacían un eco aterrador en el largo pasillo y pronto llegó hasta la escalera en donde se había cruzado con el otro vampiro. Miró temerosamente a uno de los sillones y no vio al chico de pelo negro por ningún lado. Suspiró aliviado.

Bajó las escaleras y se topó con la puerta de entrada. No pudo evitar ver lo exquisita que era, llena de bajorrelieve y de una madera negra bien pulida. Tomó la manija y sin pensar, salió de la puerta corriendo con rapidez.

Los faroles de la calle iluminaban todo su recorrido, mientras que sus piernas daban lo mejor de si. Ignoró lo que mas pudo un gran vacío que se acrecentaba en su interior al alejarse cada vez mas de aquella gran casa.

Pronto encontró el camino que había recorrido con su amigo la noche anterior y pocos segundos después avistó la casa. Corrió más fuerte.

.- ¡Blaise, Blaise, Blaise!- fue su grito al golpear la puerta con fuerza. Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados y el típico sonido de las llaves en la cerradura. Luego apareció el chico con una sonrisa de verdadero alivio y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

.- ¿Draco?- preguntó conmocionado y al ver el asentimiento del rubio. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras libraba todas las penas que había contenido en su corazón- ¡que alegría! Pensé que… por un momento pensé que nunca más te vería y yo… dios! Yo… yo creí que…-

.- shhh… - lo acalló Draco poniendo en sus labios uno de sus dedos- estoy aquí Blaise y…

No pudo terminar debido a que su gran amigo Blaise lo abrazaba con mucha más fuerza que antes, quitándole así todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones. Draco también lo abrazó y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de protección que aquellos fuertes brazos le daban.

Blaise rió entre sus lágrimas soltando por fin al rubio con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Draco le palmeó el hombro también con una sonrisa y entraron ambos abrazados por los hombros a la casa.

Muy cerca de la casa, en la oscuridad de uno de los callejones al frente de la casa, habían unos ojos morados y una sonrisa malvada que miraban muy divertido toda la escena, maquinando algo en su mente perversa.

-

-

-

Continuará….


	3. y a veces solo quisiera perderme

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no es mío y bla, bla, bla

**Advertencia:** esto contiene SLASH y… no se porque estoy escribiendo esto si se supone que ya se debe saber ¿no? xD

Wauuu! 9 reviews!... bueno… uno del primer capítulo pero bueno xD… De verdad les agradezco a todas las chicas (y a algún chico si se me chispoteó xD) que dejaron los reviews y que gracias a ellos terminé este capítulo antes de lo improbable (lo terminé en un solo día el cual es hoy 7 de enero jeje) y ahora… las respuestas a sus hermosos reviews:

**Manini:** jaja… bueno… detesto hacer esto, pero Harry no es como Lestat, es más bien algo un poco más terco que mi Lestat… además, Harry no desea no hacer el mal, solo dañar a Draco lo vuelve loco jeje… y sip… a Kail lo pensé como Armand (aunque detesto al personaje con todo mi corazón… no… si igual lo quiero un poco jeje) si es verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizaba y era porque la luz no me aparecía por ningún lado, finalmente mi musa fue leer el comienzo del libro "Entrevista con el Vampiro" jeje, y así salió todo xD… también me alegro de haber actualizado… nunca me lo perdonaría si no lo hubiese hecho… en fin (cugemi suspira con una sonrisita maldadosa) ojalá te guste este capi y espero verte pronto… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Canuto-Frambueza:** me enorgullece que te haya gustado y ojalá que te siga gustando jeje… o sino te buscaré para obligarte a leer juajua… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Haruko FLCL: **sip… por fin actualicé… jeje… y creo que ya se cayó el mundo… hoy no me han dicho nada por estar pegada todo el santo día en el computador jeje… me agrada que me digan eso (cugemi mira hacia el frente con el ego bien en alto) y espero haber cumplido con la misión de poner algo sobre la vida de Harry… todavía me falta Kail, Draco, Blaise y otra personita mas jeje… y ya ves… actualicé pronto… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Ritsuka-ran:** no es que se me haya olvidado, pero no sabía como continuarlo! Tenía la cabeza llena de ideas pero ninguna me llenaba hasta que comencé a escribir dejando que mi cabeza se guiara sola y… voilá! El segundo capítulo… y muchas gracias por apoyarme hasta el final! (cugemi sonríe con los ojitos brillantes) te estaré esperando impacientes y no te preocupes de llenar mi correo de cadenas y amenazas de muerte… yo gustosa los elimino todo xD… muchas gracias por tu review!

**As Black:** jajaja… bueno… después de haber leído tu review me di cuenta de aquello, de verdad me hizo reír un buen rato jeje… pero ahora no digo nada y ya aprendí mi lección xD… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Luchi:** muchas gracias! Te agradezco que digas eso y como ya ves… actualicé rápido jeje… muchas gracias por tu review!... ya sabes que me alegran el día ¿ne?

**Sara:** obviamente la continuaré hasta que se me acaben las neuronas y se me caiga el pelo de desesperación por no poder seguirla… pero no puedo decir que la próxima ves actualice rápido… mi mente se seca con las ideas jeje… y aunque el personaje de Harry no me gusta mucho, lo encuentro bastante "atractivo" (si es la palabra correcta para explicarlo de alguna manera) cuando es posesivo, celoso y un poco terco… trataré de actualizar pronto, lo juro muchas gracias por tu review!

**Belial16:** si… he leído 2 libros de Anne Rice… bueno… 3… contando con Merryck y aún me falta la reina de los condenados juajua… pero no tengo el dinero suficiente para comprármelos, aquí en Chile casi todos los libros son carísimos… me enorgullece que te guste mi historia y trataré de seguir escribiendo como espero… muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad xD-.

**Crystal Malfoy:** me agrada que te guste el capítulo y espero que este también te guste como el anterior y si… a Harry le dio el ataque jeje… pero ya se va a arreglar jeje (risa enigmática)… y si… Draco quiere mucho a Blaise… tal vez un poco mas que lo platónico pero sin pasarse mucho de la raya y al igual que este último, andan ambos en las mismas condiciones jeje y sip… a Draco le despiertan algunas cosas que todavía no escribo… tal vez en el próximo aparezcan en su totalidad y he cumplido tu pedido… en este capítulo se juntan jeje… y como se juntan xD… muchas gracias por tu review!

Espero que este capítulo les agrade debido a que estuve desesperada en estos días creando una continuación decente a esto.

Por favor… si alguien tiene alguna idea o algo que pueda servirme para seguir esta historia háganmela saber aquí o a mi correo… muchas gracias :D

Y ahora

A leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: **

"**Y a veces solo quisiera perderme en tus ojos"**

La luna estaba en su máximo esplendor… brillaba como nunca antes la había visto después de sus años como un cazador nocturno.

Recordaba el momento en que su vida cambió para siempre y aunque nunca quiso ser lo que ahora era, estaba agradecido con su creador por haberlo sacado de lo horrible que era existir entre los humanos.

Harry había sido un "niño rico" como le decían la mayoría de sus compañeros envidiosos. El había nacido por allí en 1450 cuando Jack Cade tomó a Londres en sus manos y ejecutó a varios cortesanos que vivían allí. Su vida había sido próspera y aunque hubo varios momentos en que la familia decaía peligrosamente, volvía a ascender cual fénix en su muerte volvía a ser un simple y feo polluelo.

La familia Potter vivió en un glorioso castillo que en aquella época era el más impenetrable. Su vida fue siempre bajo esas 4 paredes de piedra antigua, criado bajo los cánones de servir a un rey y casarse con la joven más rica de todo el país.

A la edad de 17 años, Harry manejaba a la perfección toda arma que caía en sus manos y por muy antigua que fuere, siempre y de alguna forma, convencía a alguien para que le enseñase. El arco, la espada, el hacha y la espada corta fueron las que mas usaba debido a las guerras entre los pueblos de su reino. Era despiadado y mimoso, bastante sarcástico y cruel y cada vez que el enemigo oía hablar de él, salían corriendo con el rabo entre las patas y con sus intensiones de matarlo metido por no sé donde.

A sus 24 años, ya para la época era un hombre maduro y que debía casarse para generar cuanta descendencia pudiera y para ello, su familia le consiguió a una joven exótica, del reino de España llamada Catalina de unos jóvenes 16 años.

La ceremonia no se hizo esperar y Harry era ya un hombre casado y próximo a tomar el mando de su próximo castillo.

Un día, sin embargo, un gran tumulto asaltó todo el castillo. Los campesinos junto con otros hombres de otros reinos asaltaron el castillo, penetrándolo costosamente y perdiendo una considerable suma de hombres. Prontamente su vida de oro y gloria habían terminado.

Sus padres habían sido cercenados y tirados a una fosa común después de haberles quitado todas las joyas y riquezas que podrían tener entre sus ropajes. Su dulce esposa Camila había sido acuchillada y su hijo de apenas meses de nacido lo habían quemado junto con otros caballeros que habían sido leales toda su vida.

A Harry lo había agarrado cuando había escapado cobardemente de su fortaleza y fue llevado hasta Sir Thomas, quien había sido un caballero de gran renombre (mucho mas de lo que había sido él puesto que mataba a quien le pasara por el frente) y no tuvo nada más que hacer que humillarse frente a él.

Lo torturaron con varios instrumentos que de los cuales la gran mayoría no conocía. Hicieron todo lo posible para que soltase en donde tenían la mayoría de sus riquezas y él, no dijo nada, con el orgullo siempre en alto. No por nada sus padres y su esposa le decían que era terco como una mula.

Todos los caballeros y secuaces se aburrieron rápido y lo metieron a una celda pensando simplemente que no existía ningún oro.

En ese momento, Harry lloró de vergüenza. Lo único que deseaba era poder salir de allí y mandarse a cambiar a Francia, o incluso a la bella España en donde nadie lo reconocerían jamás.

Poco a poco el sueño le ganó la partida y durmió pacíficamente hasta que el resonar de unas botas lo hicieron sentarse orgullosamente con tal de que nadie dijese que él era un débil.

A su campo de vista, apareció el hombre más extraño que había visto en toda su vida. Piel blanca como el mármol, ojos negros como la noche misma, el pelo liso y negro y una extraña sonrisa que le asemejaba a un bufón ocupaba toda su cara. El pánico cundió en todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar mirar a la aparición con una fascinación inédita y sumisa.

Sus pies, automáticamente se movieron raudos y quedaron frente al ser que lo miraba cada vez mas divertido, unos colmillos el triple de largo que los suyos lo saludaron y en aquellos ojos se podía ver claramente, como si fuesen un espejo.

Tenía la ligera sospecha que aquel ser podía leer su mente y su pregunta fue respondida al verle sonreír burlonamente. Su enojo creció pasmosamente y se encontró de un segundo a otro, gritándole al ente que quién era y que es lo que hacía allí.

El hombre sonrió y se alejó de la celda con una rapidez sobrenatural, Harry solo se dijo que aquello fue una imaginación.

Los próximos días de su encarcelamiento fueron los peores que había sufrido, ni si quiera cuando peleaba contra sus enemigos y lo herían había sentido aquel tipo de dolor.

Lo sometieron bajo la terrible tortura de cortar partes de su cuerpo. Comenzaron con una pequeña navaja que circuló por todos los rincones de su cuerpo, hundiéndose entre sus carnes blancas con furia y crueldad. Ningún grito rodó por sus labios y fue más que nada porque al desangrarse, un mareo peligroso surcó su mente y lo mantenía ocupado.

Los torturadores resoplaron aburridos y antes de dejarlo tirado en el suelo, usaron la navaja para marcarlo. Y no hicieron nada mejor que un rayo que surcara desde su pecho hasta su estómago.

Harry estaba más que muerto cuando unos brazos increíblemente helados lo levantaron del suelo y lo acomodaron en unas rodillas. Luego, con los ojos nublados y entrecerrados, vio al mismo ente que sonreía a más no poder mientras enterraba sus dientes en su cuello con brutalidad.

Harry sentía que su vida se iba de a poco. Un dolor insoportable se acunó en su interior al sentir como la sangre lo abandonaba de a poco.

Pronto su vista se cerró, mas un pensamiento que le clamaba que se aferrase a la vida lo tomó desprevenido. Abrió los ojos para ver a una muñeca sangrante en frente suyo, se sintió abrumado ante tal visión y aquella muñeca se acercó a sus labios rápidamente.

Abrió sus labios con lentitud y aquel elixir de vida lo enloqueció.

Se aferró a aquella muñeca enterrando sus uñas en ella, tragando como un poseso todo lo posible de aquel elixir.

Su creador trató de alejar su muñeca mas le apretaba con mayor fuerza las uñas y seguía bebiendo sediento.

El creador se alejó de su creación con brusquedad, echándolo al piso, con su boca chorreando de sangre.

Y en aquel instante, había dejado de ser humano justo frente a la bella luz de la luna llena.

Harry siguió mirando la luna hasta que llegó a las puertas de la gran casona y la abrió. Un sentimiento de vacío llenó su cuerpo, presintiendo que algo no le iba a gustar para nada.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Blaise había acostado a Draco como lo hace una madre a su pequeño niño bajo los gritos y sonrojos del último.

- te repito que no soy un niño Blaise- había gritado Draco medio enfadado desde la cama- ¡Blaise¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

- vamos Draco… - la voz de Blaise sonó melosa y en su boca emergió una sonrisa lujuriosa- no me digas que no te gusta que te mimen ¿O si?

A Draco le apareció un tierno sonrojo, su cuerpo tembló en anticipación al ver que su amigo se acercaba hasta quedar a unos escasos centímetros de su boca. Su respiración voló por los aires con nerviosismo.

- Blaise yo… yo…- tartamudeó sin querer alejarse y Blaise se lanzó a reír estrepitosamente. Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¡oh vamos Draco!- se burló el moreno con ojitos brillantes. Draco le lanzó la almohada enojado y bastante sonrojado- ¡era solo una bromita¡Ni que te fuera a besar realmente!-

Draco bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio como a punto de llorar. Blaise se quedó estático sin realmente saber que hacer. ¿Era solo una broma de él cierto¿Cierto?

Se acercó hasta su amigo y al quedar a unos pocos centímetros, este levantó la mirada.

Blaise se descolocó al verle los ojitos brillantes y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando aquella tierna mirada cambió a una llena de malevolencia y burla.

- ¡Maldito estúpido!- vociferó el ojimiel al sobarse la cabeza luego de recibir un gran golpe en ella con un almohadón- ¡Y yo que pensé que… que!-

- que pensaste que Blaise…- susurró Draco con una sonrisa- ¿Qué quería que me besases?- Blaise asintió con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas- no gracias… tengo mejor gusto- no supo porqué unos ojos verdes penetrantes cruzaron su mente como un relámpago.

Blaise agarró el almohadón y le dio de lleno en la cara bastante herido en su orgullo mientras el sonrojo se iba de su piel.

Jugaron como unos pequeños niños y luego de bastante tiempo, se acurrucaron, con todavía la respiración por las nubes. Draco quedó de frente con el ojimiel, lo escrutó con curiosidad y este, abrió los ojos quedando prendados de los metálicos.

- me da gusto verte así Draco- musitó el moreno y su respiración dio de lleno con los labios del rubio quien se estremeció- me alegra que hayas olvidado a Katherine… todavía eres joven y puedes encontrar a alguien que si te ame-

Draco, recién allí, se dio cuenta que con todo lo que había pasado, ni se había acordado de la chica. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios y se acurrucó más al calor de su amigo, como un pequeño gatito regalón. Blaise sonrió y abrazó a su amigo con gusto.

- te quiero amigo- fue el susurro de Draco, quien con un gran sonrojo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño- ojalá nunca me faltes.

- yo también te quiero Draco- le susurró en el cuello, cerrando los ojos- y nunca te faltaré, te lo prometo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kail sonrió malévolamente luego de haber estado en la ventana por inagotables minutos, en su mente se creó un plan que llevaría a cabo si es que podía ese mismo día.

- pagarás caro Harry por no haberme dejado probar aquel delicioso manjar- musitó divertido alejándose por fin ante la tierna escena de los dos amigos dormidos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry entró a la casa y un silencio que le dio muy mala espina lo recibió.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y al llegar hasta la habitación, no sintió ningún golpeteo asemejado a un corazón por ningún rincón. El miedo le atravesó como una daga afilada.

Abrió fuertemente la puerta y un vuelco en su corazón lo hizo entender algo de suma importancia. El hermoso rubio se había ido.

Bajó la cabeza y el aire se sintió cargado de una furia sin límites, casi impenetrable. Subió la cabeza con rapidez y con furia comenzó a volcar todas las cosas con rabia. La mesita de luz cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos, las telas caras de los doseles fueron arañadas y arrojadas al otro extremo con furia.

Un gran ropero de madera fue roto con una potente patada que lo echó al suelo. Abrió las puertas de este y tiró toda su ropa por todos lados.

Cuando se calmó luego de haber destrozado todas las cosas, se sentó en la cama que estaba intacta y se puso las manos en la cara, tapándosela.

La respiración rápida se fue calmando gradualmente mientras se calmaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados, mas su mente trabajaba a revoluciones preguntando las posibles huidas.

Y todas llegaron a una respuesta.

Al chico moreno de ojos miel.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y de ellos salió sangre que bebió con tranquilidad. Ya ni siquiera se reconocía.

De él solo brotaba una furia animal y así lo encontró Kail, quien más o menos temeroso entró en aquel recinto destrozado.

- ¿Qué pasó Harry¿Peleaste con tu "sirviente"?- sonrió bufón y se sentó a su lado con delicadeza. Harry ni siquiera lo miró.

- ¿Porqué no te vas de una vez y me dejas sólo Kail?- musitó el moreno casi sin voz, todavía no abría los ojos.- te lo advierto.

- dime Harry- le clamó el chico infantilmente acercándose aún más- puedes confiar en mí-

- déjame… solo- repitió Harry sacándose las manos de la cara, todavía sin abrir los ojos.

- pero Harry- musitó el pelinegro. Acalló al ver que la mirada de Harry se había vuelto oscura. Desfigurada por el enfado.

- ¡De… ja…me… so… lo!- vociferó Harry haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran negros y peligrosos, Kail se alejó-

- Harry… yo… yo se donde vive… el rubio… Draco- balbuceó el otro con miedo. Nunca había visto así a Harry y pensó por un segundo lo que estaba a punto de hacer-

La mirada de Harry cambió radicalmente a la conocida. Kail suspiró aliviado. Harry se acercó hasta donde el moreno y se quedó parado allí casi tocando con su nariz la del otro.

- don…de… es…tá- susurró el moreno mirándolo penetrantemente. Kail se alejó un poco sonriendo burlonamente-

- por allí- sonrió de lado mientras se ponía al otro extremo de la cama-

Harry lo miró a punto de asesinarlo y trató de calmarse. Inhaló y exhaló cuanto pudo y ni siquiera eso pudo hacer. Mentó a Kail en su mente al no poder entrar en la de él.

- ¡DIMELO DE UN PUTA VEZ, KAIL O SI NO HARÉ REALIDAD MI SUEÑO DE DEJARTE ATADO AFUERA PARA QUE ESPERES LA PUESTA DE SOL!- vociferó el moreno ya perdido en la razón. Kail solo rió cantarín y danzó en sus pies.

- por allí, por allí- cantó con una voz chillona, como haciendo la de un joven chiquillo- por allí, por allí por allí.

Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Estaba a punto de tomarle del cuello y rompérselo con rapidez hasta que escuchó la frase temida por la del moreno.

- deberías haberlos visto Harry- cantó Kail mirándolo a los ojos. Harry lo miró sin querer entender aquellas palabras- se veían tan tiernos abrazados en aquella gran cama blanca, desnudos, bajo las sábanas. Eran tan bellos que no podría explicártelo con palabras-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kail?- preguntó Harry con la voz a punto de quebrarse por una potente rabia- ¡Dímelo!-

- ¿Por qué no lo ves con tus propios ojos querido Harry? En verdad no podría explicártelos con las palabras correctas-

Haciendo uso de las palabras dichas, abrió su mente, enviándole a Harry miles de imágenes del joven rubio acostado en la cama, con sus ojos cerrados y con la boca abierta, lanzando gemidos del más potente éxtasis y sobre él… aquel endemoniado moreno disfrutando de aquellos gemidos mientras embestía con potencia en ese dulce cuerpo. Ambas frentes estaban perladas de sudor, ambos gimiendo los nombres de los dos con devoción y vio a SU rubio abrir los ojos y mostrar en ellas orbes, un amor fervoroso...

Se tapó los oídos al escuchar las resonantes risotadas del ojilila y cerró los ojos no queriendo ver al rubio de mirada inocente entregarse de aquella forma al estúpido aquel.

- ¿te sientes bien Harry?-

Harry abrió los ojos y la ira lo invadió como nunca antes. Se sentía herido e increíblemente celoso como nunca lo había estado con las otras personas de las cuales había jurado estar enamoradas. Se sentía enfadado y se sorprendía un poco al no querer dañar al bello espécimen… si no a quien lo había mancillado con sus asquerosas manos.

¿Cómo no sentir aquel odio extremo con la persona que había tocado SU propiedad?

¿Cómo no sentirse increíblemente usado y herido en orgullo aunque el rubio ni siquiera mostraba un pequeño interés a su persona?

Todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era pensar en una venganza… una dulce y hermosa venganza…

- déjame solo Kail- le dijo Harry con un tono de voz extraño- no te lo volveré a repetir está claro-

El moreno sonrió e hizo una reverencia y se marchó de allí lentamente. Una sonrisa maldadosa creció en su boca mientras que en su mente chillaba de gozo.

Había caído redondito en su trampa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la mente perturbada del moreno solo existía una palabra:

Venganza

Mas bien eran para decir simplemente: "recuperaré lo que es mío y si lo tocas de nuevo con tus asquerosas manos me preocuparé yo mismo de que sirvas de alimento a los peces" y de solo pensar en aquello lo hacía sonreír como un maniático.

Se tiró en la cama con una sonrisa que abarcaba toda su cara y mostraba sus dientes a su plenitud. Se puso sus manos detrás de su pelo negro, corto, debido a que cuando lo convirtieron en lo que era ahora, tenía el pelo corto, sinónimo inequívoco que en algún momento de su vida fue un prisionero.

La diferencia era que en aquel tiempo, su pelo estaba mal cortado, con algunos pelones que podían ser tapados fácilmente por su pelo y ahora que era vampiro, aquellos pelones habían desaparecido por completo.

En alguna parte de su mente, la cual estaba bastante escondida desde hace un largísimo tiempo. Le decía tristemente que no podía competir con ESE moreno.

Esencialmente porque él, tenía la cara blanca, y aunque era suave, era fría, su corazón no palpitaba si no comía. Sus ojos eran mezquinos y crueles y su boca era muy grande.

En cambio, el moreno llamado Blaise era de piel blanca, posiblemente suave, de ojos amigables, su corazón palpitaba y su cuerpo destilaba calor. Además… estaba en el corazón del rubio.

Abrió sus ojos sintiéndose somnoliento, miró de soslayo a la ventana y vio que los rayos solares empezaban a salir con rapidez. Por suerte, la cortina atrapaba la gran cantidad de luz por ser negra y casi de 5 centímetros de espesor (la razón de esto es porque había comprado metros y metros de tela negra que pegó entre sí para que la luz no entrara y lo matara mientras durmiera).

Los cerró cuando el sueño le ganó la batalla irremediablemente.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco se estiró como un gatito en la cama topándose con algo caliente y que respiraba casi encima de él. Abrió los ojos y vio a Blaise demasiado cerca para su gusto. Obviamente se sentía "caliente" debido a que ambos estaban vestidos y él estaba acostado en el pecho fuerte de su amigo mientras que este lo abrazaba por los hombros y ponía su cara en su frente.

Blaise se movió de su lugar y abrió los ojos con lentitud. Su amigo solo lo miró con un sonrojo en la cara.

- yo… yo…- balbuceó sin saber que decir en realidad, mas los dedos de su amigo lo acallaron mientras que este se movía y trataba de salirse de la cama.

- no digas nada Draco… además ¿Para que pedirías perdón si no hicimos absolutamente nada malo?... ¿O lo hiciste?- su voz había sonado burlona y con un ligero toque de pánico.

Draco boqueó indignado y frunciendo el ceño tiró al otro de la cama hasta que rió con un gesto de victoria al saber que el moreno se había golpeado con la mesita de luz.

- ¿Porqué hiciste eso?- preguntó Blaise con una pequeña lagrimilla en los ojos causa del dolor que un próximo chichón haría en su cabeza- ¿Qué te hice?

Draco gorjeó divertido mientras abría sus brazos abarcando toda la cama, miró a su amigo como diciéndole: "¿No te vas?"

Blaise solo enarcó las cejas y se fue al baño con claras intenciones de bañarse. Draco solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y dormir plácidamente.

Escuchó vagamente el sonido del agua correr y escuchó la puerta abrirse, mas no le hizo caso y pensó que su amigo estaba buscando ropa.

Unas manos vagaron rápidas por su piel, las cuales le sacaron de un tirón la camisa, las botas y los pantalones. Abrió los ojos asustado y vio con pánico que su "amigo" lo miraba malicioso dejándolo solamente en interiores antes de tomarlo en sus brazos y dirigirse al baño con el rubio pataleándole en sus brazos.

Al legar allí, Draco vio con horror que la bañera estaba llena y volteó hasta su amigo pidiéndole con la mirada que no lo metiera allí, sabía de sobra que esta horriblemente fría.

- por favor Blaise… ¿Qué te hecho yo para merecer esto?... ¿No he sido buen amigo acaso?... ¿Blaise¿Bastaría si te digo que te quiero mucho y te aprecio como nunca he apreciado a alguien?- Draco clamaba a su amigo quien lo miraba con una sonrisa ladeada. Draco estuvo a punto de llorar mientras pataleaba con más fuerzas.

- ¡oh Draco¡Deja de lloriquear si sólo es agua… fría… pero agua al fin y al cabo!- Blaise rió y soltó a su amigo al centro de la bañera quien al salir a la superficie gritó y empezó a castañear sus dientes- ¿Está rica el agua?- Blaise reía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Draco hizo un mohín de disgusto mientras se abrazaba a si mismo preguntándole con la mirada, herida, a su amigo el porqué de su acción a lo que recibió una simple palabra que lo enfureció mientras se sonrojaba.

- apestas-

Blaise salió carcajeándose de lo lindo de su amigo mientras escuchaba las "dulces" maldiciones que le mandaba su amigo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco salió del baño luego de unos minutos de haberse bañando con la rica agua fría, todavía con sus dientes tiritaban como calaveras bailando la macarena (no pude resistirme al no ponerlo jeje xD). Al salir de allí vio a su amigo apoyado en la pared en una pose despreocupada. Draco simplemente lo ignoró.

Blaise negó con la cabeza divertido y se metió a bañar. Draco escuchó un sonido como de un cuerpo cayéndose y un grito de dolor salidas de la boca de su amigo… ¿la razón?... había puesto un jabón en el piso y su "ex amigo" lo había pisado… su dulce venganza estaba realizada.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- Draco… tengo que ir a mi despacho porque debo resolver un caso de suma importancia- comenzó a decir el moreno mientras los dos estaban sentados en la mesa, tomando el desayuno.

Draco ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada de asentimiento. Blaise se limitó a sonreír divertido.

- ¡Vamos Draco¡Si ya tu venganza está saldada¿Porqué no me hablas?- le preguntó el moreno palmeándole el hombro. El ojigris se quitó la mano como si esta tuviera lepra.- ¿Draco?

El aludido lo miró enojado y se levantó de la mesa y se fue a encerrar en el cuarto en el que debería de haber dormido la noche anterior.

- ¿Draco?-

- vete Blaise… estaré bien- le respondió el rubio enojado. Y aunque sabía que enojarse era demasiado infantil para sus 20 años, no podía evitarlo, si sobre todo su amigo le pediría perdón como lo hacía hace 3 años atrás cuando le hacía las bromas.

- ¿Perdóname si?- le había susurrado el moreno pegado a la puerta con tristeza- yo… yo… de seguro estaré afuera por lo menos unos 3 días y no quisiera irme sabiendo que estás enojado conmigo- el moreno se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de la misma manera en que lo hacía el rubio detrás de ella.-y… no te lo he dicho… pero este caso es muy difícil… se trata de un asesino en serie… y talvez… talvez… yo… yo… no… no vuelva con vida- era una mentira cochina pero si de aquella forma lograba sacar al rubio de allí haría lo que fuese necesario- y… está bien… me iré si así lo quieres…- trató que su voz sonase lo bastante herida mientras se paraba. Escuchó unos pasos rápidos y la puerta abriéndose con rapidez y unos dulces brazos abrazándolo por la espalda. Se mordió la lengua lo que más podía para no largarse a reír.

- cuídate- escuchó susurrar al rubio mientras se daba vuelta y se alejaba de esos brazos.

- lo haré- dijo con una sonrisita. Se encaminó hasta la puerta abriéndola con rapidez y antes de cerrarla dijo:

- por cierto… era broma… ni siquiera conozco el caso- y dicho esto cerró la puerta escuchando las maldiciones del rubio mientras reía.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco maldijo por lo bajo a su amigo, y sin embargo sonrió y se encaminó hasta su cuarto en donde encontró un estuche negro sobre la cama. Era su querido violín.

Lo sacó de su estuche y comenzó a afinarlo. Luego de aquello, empezó a tocar unos acordes y de un segundo a otro, tocó una melodía triste y lenta, pero con una pasión contenida y mejor dicho: "reprimida".

Su mente voló rauda hasta posarse en el extraño vampiro con el que se había topado la noche anterior. Los acordes comenzaron a temblar hasta que terminó de sonar debido a que Draco cerraba los ojos y se limitaba y recordar los sucesos pasados.

Y de pronto se encontró preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto al haberse escapado. Se sentía perdido en increíblemente confundido. Sus pensamientos y sentimientos eran una maraña difícil de desmadejar.

Por un lado, se preguntaba que aquel hombre le causaba un miedo reverencial, esos que te dan ganas de postrarte en sus pies para que no te hagan daño. Recordaba haber visto en sus ojos la crueldad de años y años y lo hacían querer escapar para siempre de allí; pero a la vez le daban una grandes ganas de entender todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, una curiosidad semejante a lo de los niños se apoderaba poco a poco de él al verlo.

Luego recordó el beso.

Se llevó inconscientemente los dedos a los labios y sintió su cara arder como nunca antes. Su corazón palpitaba furioso.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

Aquellos sentimientos eran los mismos que le sucedían con su amigo cada vez que este se le acercaba sensualmente como en la mañana. Sonrió.

No… no eran los mismos… los sentimientos que el vampiro de generaban eran mas bien unos completamente sexuales… incluso le daban ganas de entregarse y dejar que hiciere lo que quisiere con su cuerpo sumiso.

Alejó aquellos pensamientos y se limitó a seguir tocando el violín hasta que el hambre le ganó la partida.

Luego de comer algo decente, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el sol que lo iluminaba curioso y la suave brisa que volaba sus cabellos.

No se dio ni cuenta cuando calló irremediablemente dormido.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Despertó con unos sonidos de pisadas bastante sonoras y pensó por un momento en que era Blaise, miró la ventana y la noche le recibió sonriente. ¿Tanto había dormido? Se preguntó todavía en el mundo de los sueños.

Se levantó silenciosamente de butacón y se dirigió sigiloso hasta la entrada. Sus 5 sentidos estaban alertas y los escuchó claramente en el cuarto de su amigo. Caminó hasta allí y al llegar sus ojos y su boca se abrieron enormemente. Horrorizados por la visión.

Harry estaba sentado en la cama oliendo en ella el aroma inequívoco del rubio, el desgraciado aquel y el olor al sudor que los humanos no podían percibir entremezclando ambos olores.

Vio en el rubio la sorpresa y el terror que su visión le generaba y al pararse y dirigirse hasta el rubio con fluidez, este calló al suelo como si hiciere una plegaria… bueno…. Como de plegaria no exactamente, pero lo importante es que había caído a sus pies como si clamase "misericordia".

En su boca se generó una sonrisa desquiciada y se arrodilló frente al rubio tomándole del mentón con fuerza innecesaria sacándole un gemido de dolor. Percibió perfectamente el miedo de salir herido e incluso no vivo de aquella situación.

Acercó su cara hasta la del rubio y de sus labios salió una pregunta en un tono gélido en el cual Draco no pudo evitar temblar entre un miedo y excitación inexplicable. Y ante todo aquello no pudo explicar cual era la razón de quererse perder en aquellos ojos increíblemente verdes.

- ¿Me extrañaste Draco?- fue su susurro antes de besarle con pasión desmedida.

-

-

-

Continuará… (Los veo el 2007 jeje xD)

* * *


	4. eres mio como nunca nadie

Gracias de verdad a todos las personas que me están apoyando en la historia debido a que sin ello, ahora no estaría escribiendo… de verdad muchas gracias por todo… en esta ocasión, me gustaría dedicar este capítulo en especial a mi querido y muy buen amigo **CRISTIÁN **que sin su ayuda a base de MSN no tendría el capítulo 4 todavía terminado, además, le agradezco por haber perdido su tiempo en el teléfono y en Internet por ayudarme desde Temuco (una ciudad al sur de Chile) y sé que no le hizo ninguna gracia que le pidiera ayuda con esta historia jeje xD… gracias de verdad!

**Advertencias:** no lo escribiré… es una pérdida de tiempo xD

**Disclaimer:** no, no son míos, pero si lo fueran… (Mirada maliciosa)

Muchas gracias a todas y a todos… les agradezco mucho sus reviews y por ello, aquí van las respuestas :D!

**Manini:** jajaja…no… no actualizaré en el 2007 porque esta historia no deberá de tener mas de 7 capítulos jeje… así que no te preocupes… y sip… al creador de Harry lo hice pensando en Quinn Blackwood (es mi hombre preferido jeje) y nop… Harry si tuvo su mentor en el arte del vampirismo pero no lo puse mucho… y no creo ponerlo tampoco… y es verdad lo que dices… los dos son súper tercos, pero tienen su coranzoncito jeje… sip… recémosle a san Juan diego por ello… oh si!... el susto fue harto… pero no lo pasó mal jeje… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Rei00:** sip… es una broma lo del 2007… jajaja… bueno… ojalá lo sea xD… me agrada que te guste la historia… en serio… y agradezco que te guste Draco-chan como lo escribí porque a veces le cambio las personalidades y… queda el revoltijo y sip… el vampirismo le da un toque fascinante y gracias a dios no hay muchos así jeje… gracias por tu review!

**Sara:** jajaja… no… no es verdad xD y aquí está mi actualización y solo espero que te guste… muchas gracias por tu review!

**SAMSAHARA-CHAN Y ZEPPHI-KUN:** jajajaja… su diálogo de verdad me encanta… les aseguro que me reí demasiado con ella… bueno… en mi opinión Blaise es lo más bello después de Draco, pero los veo como una "amistad" con todo que una relación en si jajaja… y ya ven… actualicé lo mas pronto que podía (bueno… me dejé estar por una semana y en la otra andaba desesperada porque no me acordaba de la idea) y espero de corazón que este capítulo les guste… gracias por su review!

**Belial16:** siempre leo los comentarios y de verdad no sé quien no lo haría si dan demasiados ánimos para seguir y crear historias y sip… en chile hay cosas muy caras, pero por lo menos son comprables xD… si… ya tengo varias ideas escritas como sumario y con los personajes, edades y todo eso… pero al momento de comenzarlas… mi ánimo se va para al suelo… y seguiré tu consejo y comenzaré a escribir el capítulo 5 que ya lo tengo un poco ideado jeje…. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Ritsuka-ran:** sip… por fin lo continué jeje y espero ahora no recibir demandas y virus porque de verdad me demoré mucho mas de lo esperado… gracias de verdad por apoyarme en todo y trataré de seguir haciendo a Draco de esta forma… aunque no va a durar mucho jeje… ojalá que este capítulo te guste y espero seguir viéndote ¿ne? xD… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Crystal Malfoy:** jajaja… no… el 2007 no… pero tal vez en febrero del 2008 xD… me enorgullezco de que te haya gustado el capítulo y sip… Kail es un desgraciado… muy desgraciado xD… sip… durmieron sin hacer nada, pero te juro que tenía unas ganas de hacer que se dieran un beso… pero me comporté antes de embarrar todo el fanfic… jajaja… a mi también me gustó el beso y ni si quiera iba a terminar así… pero en fin… bueno… que actualicé pronto… no lo sé pero… actualicé al fin y al cabo y… bueno… si Draco está o no estará enamorado deberás verlo por ti misma jeje… muchas gracias por tu review!

Nota: por fin puedo poner esto… este capítulo contiene lemon! Así que puedes saltarte el final si no te gustan todavía los lemons ¿vale?

Ya saben… críticas… mesas… elogios… lo que quieran… en un review que estaré esperando con ansias.

Y ahora…

¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: **

"**Eres mío como nunca nadie lo ha sido jamás"**

Harry no podía explicar claramente que es lo que recorría su cabeza con la exactitud de un reloj pero… sólo podía decir una cosa: que aquello lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

Sus labios se abrieron paso por aquella boca con imprudencia y pasión desmedida. Abrazó las delgadas y estrechas caderas, acercándolas hasta su cuerpo frío en una fricción que sacó de aquellos belfos cadenciosos unos gemidos que mas parecían un susurro.

Su lengua recorrió todos los recovecos de la boca "ofrecida" profundizando el beso con pasión demandante que el violinista no pudo ignorar. Sus brazos se posicionaron del cuello de Harry y una de ellas acarició el sedoso pelo de este, haciendo fuerzas hacia atrás cuando sentía que su respiración se acababa.

Lo alejó un poco para poder recuperar el aliento que le faltaba y que no alcanzaba a recuperar por nada del mundo. Su cabeza latía fuertemente y no abrió los ojos para ver la mirada lujuriosa del ojiverde.

Harry vio las mejillas del rubio sonrosadas furiosamente, sus labios entreabiertos, hinchados y brillosos, revelando una pequeña lengua que los lamía inconsciente; una pequeña capa de sudor cubría su piel haciéndola brillar a la luz de la luna que iluminaba todo el lugar con su esplendor. No pudo evitar pensar que aquella imagen era la más erótica que había visto en toda su vida mortal e inmortal.

Sin aguantar más, aprovechó que aquella cavidad estaba abierta y se adentró en ella nuevamente, sintiendo el sabor a canela que despedía. No pudo evitar gemir roncamente ante aquello… incluso para él era demasiado.

Pronto sintió que la rapidez y profundidad del beso se ponían lentas y erráticas… como si se tomara el tiempo hasta que no sintió los labios del rubio en los suyos. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y notó con no sin hacer una pequeña sonrisa que el rubio violinista se había desmayado en sus brazos. Echando su cuello hacia atrás, mostrando toda la blancura que aquel cuello despedía.

Harry sintió unas terribles ganas de enterrar sus dientes en esa nívea y sedosa piel y así darle a conocer al moreno ojimiel que ya había ganado un poco de terreno en lo que supuestamente era suyo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta convertirse en una extremadamente burlona y cruel. Su venganza se estaba realizando con rapidez.

Se levantó lentamente y con el rubio en brazos, se dirigió hasta la cama en donde lo dejó acostado. Pronto supo que aquello había sido un gran y terrible error.

El rubio estaba durmiendo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una ligera sonrisa nadando en sus labios. Sus ropas, como eran holgadas, dejaban entrever la mayoría de su pecho lampiño y blanco, su pelo no tenía el lazo que mantenía sus hebras unidas y estas viajaban libres por la almohada resaltando su apariencia andrógina y sensual. Parecía un ángel que no sabía que un demonio lo miraba con ganas de hacer algo no puritano y bastante lujurioso.

Acercó sus labios hasta los del rubio y le dio un pequeño beso que se prolongó bastante. Definitivamente el chico era adictivo.

Harry se alejó un poco justo a tiempo cuando escuchó el resonar de una llaves y unos pasos viajando por el pasillo hasta encontrar la escalera y subirla con lo que parecía de dos en dos. Harry aprovechó de la oscuridad que se creaba en el cuarto para esconderse de su mayor rival mientras ensanchaba aún más si podía la sonrisa… oh como se divertía con todo aquello.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¿Draco?- llamó el moreno viendo de soslayo la hora y preguntándose vagamente si su amigo estaba en casa- ¿Draco, estás aquí¿Hola?

Llegó hasta la escalera y subió de dos en dos rápidamente, escuchó unos pasos y aunque débiles y bastante rápidos, le pusieron la piel de gallina. Una mala espina afloró en su mente paranoica.

¿Y si era un ladrón?

En ese caso…

¿Qué le había hecho a Draco?

Sus preguntas le causaban terror y además si fuesen verdaderas le causarían una tremenda depresión.

Sería la segunda vez que no podría… no podría ayudar a su amigo y…

Llegó hasta la puerta cerrada de su cuarto y lentamente la abrió echando al mismo tiempo, al olvido sus cabeceos innecesarios. El crujido de la puerta sonó aterradoramente y con sus dedos de la mano derecha, abrió la puerta, empujándola lentamente.

Lo que vio lo hizo sonreír y mentarse por ser tan paranoico.

Su amigo estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en la cama y no había nadie allí que lo estuviera amarrando y amenazando con un cuchillo. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en ella lentamente. No queriendo despertar al formulario durmiente.

Su mente no pudo evitar recordar tantas cosas… tantos recuerdos que no cambiaría por nada del mundo, tantos momentos de soledad que habían sido eliminados con una deslumbrante sonrisa burlona, tantos pensamientos tristes borrados con divertidas acciones y frases que a veces lo enojaban en demasía.

Y todo gracias a su "ángel guardián"… su amigo del alma… su todo…

Sus dedos blancos y delgados se unieron, entrelazándose con los gráciles del muchacho dormido. Sus labios rosados se acercaron lentamente hasta la frente del rubio, posándolos delicadamente, así como una mariposa se posa en una delicada flor. Entrecerró sus ojos, disfrutando del momento que varias veces había repetido cuando eran más jóvenes.

Escuchó a Draco ronronear débilmente de gusto junto con una sonrisita pequeña y se alejó lentamente al momento de echarse en la cama a admirar la imagen al frente suyo.

Su mano izquierda fue su apoyo para poner su cabeza y miró de aquella manera a la ventana que estaba entreabierta. Frunció el ceño extrañado.

No recordaba haber visto la ventana entreabierta en ningún momento.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry caminaba por las calles iluminadas refunfuñando lo que parecía ser una maldición. Sus ojos verdes ardían de un odio extremo y sus puños estaban apretados asemejándose a las rocas de la calle y su pobre sombrero de copa recibía aquel fuerte descargo.

- maldito… mil veces maldito…-

Repetía aquellas palabras fríamente. Pronto vio a una joven mujer, quien dormida en uno de los viejos y peligrosos callejones, temblaba con fuerza. No parecía tener más que 16 años.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta ella y con un rápido, pero delicado movimiento, tomó entre sus brazos a la mujer y sin miramientos acercó sus afilados dientes al juvenil cuello.

Ah!... el elixir de la vida cobraba factura en su cuerpo, haciendo que su corazón palpitara fuertemente y su piel estuviese cálida y acogedora. La joven no se daba cuenta… o tal vez si… pero que más daba… morir temprano… morir joven… es lo mismo… la joven no dio grito alguno y se dejó asir en los fuertes brazos y sentir dolorosamente como la sangre se iba de su cuerpo que comenzaba a entumecerse con una ligera ráfaga de frío.

Harry alejó su boca dando un jadeo de satisfacción, mirando como la joven, ya muerta, tornaba un color blanco, pálido… el color de la muerte.

La dejó tirada en la misma posición en que la encontró y siguió vagando por las calles buscando mucho más satisfacción.

De la joven mujer, quedaron en las mismas condiciones un hombre de edad madura, un chiquillo no mayor de 10 años, una anciana y una prostituta.

En todos ellos no encontró la satisfacción que requería. Se sintió perdido, nublado en la razón que no alcanzaba a entender del todo. Su enojo se tornó en angustia debido a que automáticamente encontró la razón que buscaba. Y sólo en su memoria.

Lo que necesitaba era a aquel ángel violinista. Eso era lo que le faltaba.

Apoyó su espalda en una pared que dejaba frente suyo a su casa… aquel lugar que estaba lleno de vampiros… sobre todo en el subterráneo.

Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás y se limitó a pensar… y pensar… y pensar.

Lo necesitaba… por dios que lo necesitaba.

Nunca… en sus 400 años de vida… nunca había necesitado con tanto esmero y desesperación a alguien… incluso de los que había jurado enamorarse perdidamente… se opacaban con la imagen que proyectaba su mente.

Solo de cinco personas se había creído locamente enamorado. De su creador… a quien había abandonado luego de medio siglo de compañía mutua para conocer el mundo como era; de una joven castellana quien murió en el parto de su tercer hijo; de un joven italiano, de hermosos ojos azules como el océano que tantas veces vio de día en sus años mortales a quien había convertido en un vampiro, pero este lo abandonó luego de creer saber todo lo que su creador sabía; una francesa de rubios cabellos ondulados como la de las muñecas de porcelana, muerta por él mismo sin una razón aparente y finalmente de una londinense, que trabajaba hace 25 años en una taberna. Murió desangrada al ser acuchillada por un asesino serial. El mismo se dio el trabajo de buscar al bastardo y darle su merecido.

Y finalmente… llegamos al sexto… el rubio también londinense.

Harry tenía un miedo atroz de convertir al joven en un ser maléfico como él lo era. Tenía miedo de que al crearlo, este se largara luego de saber todo lo que quería saber. De que este no lo amara de forma tan apasionada como él lo hacía.

En todo momento de la vida hay pros y contras de los que uno no puede defenderse.

Los que uno no puede cambiar cuando desease.

La vida era irónica y mas aún lo era cuando por primera vez en toda su inmortalidad había sentido el latido apresurado de su corazón por tan solo verlo a la merced de aquellos malhechores.

Nunca, con los 5 anteriores había sentido su corazón "latir" de aquella manera.

Y solo al procesar aquella confusa información se dio cuenta de una verdad que lo perseguiría por siempre.

Se había completa y locamente enamorado.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco se desperezó fuertemente al sentir el sol radiante cubrir su cara graciosamente. Frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos a un nuevo día que lo recibía.

Se sentó en la cama tocándose los cabellos que caían gráciles por su cara e hizo un mohín de disgusto al encontrarlo excesivamente largo. Debía de cortárselo como fuese.

Miró al otro extremo de la cama y vio la espalda ancha y semi musculosa de su amigo recibiéndolo. Sonrió ligeramente y se levantó cuidadosamente hasta el baño, en donde se encerró para darse un baño de tina.

Abrió el grifo y dejó el agua correr rápida y caudalosa por la cerámica blanca. Se quedó observándola hasta que el agua estuvo a punto de rebosar y caer al piso, sonrió maquinalmente y preguntándose el porqué de aquella reacción. Negó con la cabeza y se desnudó lentamente.

La ropa caía por todos lados del pequeño espacio, la camisa por un lado, el pantalón por el otro, los interiores por allá. Pronto quedó desnudo bajo el sol que aparecía por la pequeña ventana de vidrio.

No esperó ningún segundo más para meterse en el agua y lanzar un gritito gutural de satisfacción. El agua era a veces demasiado milagrosa para su gusto.

Se hundió completamente y dejó sus piernas separadas y extendidas, arqueándolas cuando su placer llegó hasta todas sus extremidades. Sus brazos se quedaron apoyados a los lados y lo único que tocaba el agua eran sus codos.

Tomó aire de pronto y se hundió en el agua como la otra vez que lo hizo cuando su depresión por la joven mujer alcanzó los límites de locura, sólo que esta vez salió a flote automáticamente cuando el aire se acabó en sus pulmones.

A flote y completamente repuesto de todo comenzó a divagar en lo sucedido de ayer en la noche y poco a poco un color carmín tomó posesión de sus mejillas.

Recordar el beso, para Draco era vergonzoso y no porque se lo había dado un hombre, sino porque él mismo había respondido dócilmente, abriendo su boca por segunda vez a una lengua demandante y lujuriosa. Se tocó los labios inocentemente.

Aquel vampiro le proporcionaba unos confusos sentimientos que temía inspeccionar por temor a lo que ya suponía.

Cada vez que lo veía, su corazón bombeaba rápido y el olor a menta que pocas veces había sentido, todavía se encontraba pegado en su mente con fuerza. Impidiendo que lo olvidase tan fácilmente. Los ojos del ser lo hacían querer entregarse a todo… y tal vez lo hubiese hecho si la noche anterior no se hubiese desmayado…

La noche anterior…

Tal vez esa noche nunca la olvidaría… como la anterior en donde lo besó con fuerza, forzándolo a rendirse, a entregarse.

Supo también… que le dolía no saber su nombre… y recién allí se dio cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de alguien de quien no sabía ni siquiera el nombre.

Se le paró en corazón y un vuelco en su estómago lo hizo acercar sus piernas hasta abrazarlas con sus delgados, pero fuertes brazos, fuertemente.

Supo entonces en aquel instante, lo que más temía. Y eso que lo había pensado inconscientemente.

Se tomó la cara entre las manos y ni se dio cuenta cuando la figura morena de su amigo se cargaba en el marco de la puerta y lo miraba preguntándole con sus ojos que es lo que pasaba por su mente.

Draco solo levantó la cabeza y lo miró implorante y confundido.

Blaise se tomó su tiempo y pronto su pecho quedó falto de ropa. Sus botas había sido ya sacadas con anterioridad y su pantalón negro quedó regado en el piso de la misma forma como las del rubio.

Solo sus interiores quedaron puestos al momento de entrar al agua y quedar al frente de su amigo.

Un silencio incómodo tomó parte en el juego de miradas y preguntas silenciosas que se mandaban infantilmente.

Draco no podía mirar a su compañero debido a que un gran sonrojo y una vergüenza atroz tomaban el mando en su cuerpo que se tensó al sentir cerca el cuerpo de su amigo. Sintió también la ligera tensión de su amigo y se dedicó a inhalar, exhalar…

Oyó un chapoteo en el agua y levantó la mirada. Grave error.

Blaise sonrió divertido al ver que su compañero abría y cerraba la boca como si fuese una damisela tímida al estar cerca de su apuesto novio quien la miraba predatoriamente.

La tina era grande como para que sus cuerpos no se tocasen, pero Draco no pudo evitar el pensamiento puritano que aquella tina de cerámica no era muy grande como para que los dos estuviesen allí.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Draco?- le oyó el rubio preguntar a Blaise quien, preocupado se acercó un poco mas, claro está que sin tocarlo- dímelo… por favor… me siento impotente al no poder ayudarte… inútil, se que algo te pasa, pero por favor dímelo- le imploró con sus ojos tristes y su sonrisa marchita.

Draco lo miró de vuelta y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos, idénticos al de su amigo, al de su verdadero y único amigo. Se sintió sucio y no supo la razón de aquello.

Sus sentimientos eran una gran madeja con demasiados hoyos como para mantenerse en pie. Sintió de pronto los brazos morenos de su amigo encerrarse en su cuello, confortándolo con suavidad.

Y el vaso rebosó hasta caer.

De sus ojos caían lágrimas de pena, angustia, confusión y miedo. Sus brazos apresaron la espalda morena hasta su cuerpo fuertemente, asiéndose de su "salvavidas personal".

No entendía que era lo que le pasaba, pero en pocos segundos entendió que aquella pena que sentía desde temprana edad, guardada celosamente en su interior, se desbordaba junto con la angustia de no entender que era que le pasaba y que le deparaba el futuro con todo aquello… y si es que tenía un futuro.

Sus cuerpos se unieron fuertemente en un abrazo que decía todo y a la vez nada. Blaise reposó su cabeza en el cuello de Draco con suavidad, sacando lágrimas escondidas de su interior y gimiendo por lo bajo de la angustia que compartía con su mejor amigo.

Ambos dejaron de llorar amargamente luego de unos segundos y se separaron lentamente, hasta mirarse cara a cara.

Blaise fue el primero en reaccionar, acariciando con su mano derecha la mejilla mojada, limpiándola inútilmente. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y Draco acarició los hombros de Blaise con suavidad, dándole un apoyo del que ambos necesitaban con urgencia.

Un susurro salió de sus labios y notó que Blaise le sonreía como siempre lo hacía, dándole su respuesta con la mirada. Draco entrecerró los ojos agradecidos.

Ambos se separaron lentamente y Blaise salió de la tina mostrándole al rubio su escultural cuerpo y la parte baja de su anatomía mostrada borrosamente por sus interiores ya re contra mojados.

Blaise le sonrió de nuevo y sin decir nada… salió del baño sigilosamente, sabiendo que la mirada agradecida de su amigo lo seguía en su camino.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco salió poco después del baño junto con una toalla blanca que rodeaba su cintura. Sus cabellos mojados se pegaban a su espalda y gotitas de agua caían por ella y por su pecho lampiño.

Blaise no estaba por ninguna parte, sin embargo escuchó el sonido de una cacerola siendo movida incesantemente. De pronto, su estómago comenzó a rugir por alimento.

Se dirigió hasta su cuarto y sacó parte de su ropa que todavía estaba en uno de sus baúles sin arreglar y se vistió rápidamente notando un ligero toque dulzón en el aire. Sonrió al saber que era su desayuno favorito.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y mirado disimuladamente vio a Blaise de espaldas a él, completamente vestido y preparando unos huevos fritos en la sartén. Se sentó en la mesa con rapidez y le sonrió cuando su amigo lo volteó a ver una mirada que decía: "sabía que sentirías el olor aunque estuvieras a 5 kilómetros de distancia"

Draco le sonrió inocentemente y comenzó a comer cuando le sirvieron. Sin embargo, Blaise no probó casi nada. Sólo lo miraba fijamente y con el rostro sereno e inexpresivo.

- Draco…- comenzó el moreno llamando la atención de un rubio que se atragantaba con la comida en su boca. Este levanto la cabeza mientras lo escuchaba atentamente- me podrías decir… no- rectificó con una sonrisa- ¿me dirás el porqué de tus acciones?-

- que acciones de qué- pregunto Draco sin entender la pregunta.

- es decir…- Blaise se tomó su tiempo para medir las palabras- ya no eres el mismo de antes… y no es que me este quejando… de verdad que no- le aclaró rápidamente al verlo levantar las cejas sarcásticamente- aunque, como eras antes me caías bien y eso… en fin- resopló un poco avergonzado de no poder decir claramente lo que pensaba sin ofender a su compañero- pero… - su mirada se tornó triste y melancólica- antes me decías las cosas y ahora… ahora no me cuentas nada… te la pasas triste y confundido y aunque juguemos como lo hacíamos antes ya no es lo mismo, incluso tu sonrisa se ha tornado triste… como si recordaras algo que te confunde y… - tomó un respiro y tuvo un mal presagio cuando Draco bajó la mirada- ¿Me lo dirás?... sabes que puedes confiar en mí…

Draco subió la mirada y se obligó a sonreír y aunque fue forzosa, se sintió bien… aliviado de que su amigo le entendiera sin que le tuviese que decir algo. Sin embargo, toda la "majamama" (revoltijo) de sentimientos encontrados y otros no tan encontrados lo hacían cerrar herméticamente la boca. Incluso podría decir que se sentía avergonzado.

¿Y es que cómo le diría a su amigo que la noche cuando lo estaban atacando, apareció un vampiro que en otras palabras lo forzó a besarlo y corresponderle con la misma pasión intensa, y luego de aquello haya llegado a su casa, abrazado a su amigo y luego volver a ser besado y saber automáticamente que su corazón ya se había entregado a aquel ser sin darse cuenta que ya Katherine se había desvanecido por completo de su corazón con una rapidez alarmante?

No, claro que no… incluso de seguro lo encerraría en un manicomio si soltase aquella semejante estupidez.

Y sin embargo…

No lo era…

Era tan real como el sol que lo acariciaba por las mañanas y la luna que lo despedía por las noches para dormir pacíficamente.

- nada… no me pasa nada Blaise… de verdad-

- vamos Draco!- le respondió Blaise indignado por tomarle el pelo- soy tu amigo desde hacer mucho tiempo y en ese tiempo eras el hielo mas impenetrable que había conocido en toda mi vida… y ahora… ahora te pasas suspirando y lanzando miradas tristes en conjunto con las sonrisas, incluso hoy cuando nos abrazábamos en la tina te pasaba algo… y no me digas que cuando lloraste era un reflejo o algo por el estilo porque no te voy a creer ni muerto.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido de aquel sermón y se sintió increíblemente como un niño siendo reñido por su madre. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan enfadado y a la vez tan herido.

- yo… yo…- balbuceó sin poder decir nada. Quería hablar, contar todas las cosas aunque lo creyese loco… pero su subconsciente le gritaba que no lo hiciera… que no…- no puedo… no puedo contártelo- soltó por fin entrecerrando los ojos y viendo que se tornaban acuosos- de verdad que no puedo hacerlo y aunque quisiere…. No puedo… yo…-

- ya…ya… está bien Draco- le respondió Blaise sin acercarse a él. Draco le asintió sintiendo una opresión en el pecho bastante grande… se sentía tan estúpido… tan cobarde- no me lo cuentes… ¿Pero lo harás algún día, cierto¿Draco?-

- no… no lo sé- fue su respuesta y no se escuchó nada mas durante toda la mañana.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Blaise se había marchado hacía rato ya para su trabajo. Draco se ofreció luego de bastante rato para lavar las cosas mientras le preguntaba cual era su nuevo caso y éste le había respondido sobre unas muertes demasiado extrañas que estaban ocurriendo desde hacía ya varios meses en distintos lugares de Inglaterra.

- lo mas extraño…- le había respondido Blaise mientras ordenaba su maletín con las cosas necesarias- es que todas las víctimas no tienen en su cuerpo ni una gota de sangre… además tienen en sus cuellos unas dos incisiones que de seguro fueron usadas para quitar toda la sangre de su sistema circulatorio y del cuerpo en si- Blaise se volteó y vio a Draco pálido y tembloroso- ¿Qué te pasa Draco?-

- no, nada… pero… ¿Qué crees que sea?- le había preguntado Draco mirándolo a sus ojos mieles.

Blaise le sonrió y le respondió:

- algún maniático que se cree vampiro de seguro… porque no creo que haya sido ese ser en particular cuando no se tienen pruebas fehacientes de que hayan existido, además claro que en las historias contadas por la gente- su sonrisa se ensanchó y no vio la mirada triste de Draco quien la tapó rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo… vio aquella mueca de tristeza tapada rápidamente y sospechó, haciendo uso de su excelente mente, que algo realmente extraño estaba pasando en todo aquello. La tristeza, la mueca de lo mismo demostrada todo el día, aquella mirada cabizbaja y melancólica lo apoyaban en su teoría. Sus ojos mieles se entrecerraron suspicaces y notó rápidamente nerviosismo en Draco al haber hecho aquella mueca.

Draco no quiso levantar la mirada para que el otro viese lo tan transparente que se había convertido, pero los dedos delgados de Blaise tomaron su barbilla y la levantaron lentamente haciendo cruzar sus ojos. Se miraron largamente hasta que blaise suspiró cansado. Draco se preocupó por aquello, mas no dijo nada.

- bueno Draco… debo irme…- empezó el ojimiel con el rostro sereno- el trabajo me espera y…- sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente el cuerpo del mas bajo sin discreción- tal vez deberías cortarte el pelo… ya pareces mujer con el pelo tan largo que llevas- una risita burlona salió de sus labios siendo mal recibida por el otro de hizo un pequeño puchero por el enojo- cuídate, no invites mujeres a la casa y… eso es todo…- besó su frente dulcemente y haciendo un ademán rápido tomó su chaqueta y su sombrero, salió por la puerta dejando a Draco con el silencio.

Draco se tocó los cabellos largos y se fue a mirar rápidamente al espejo y se enojó al tener que darle la razón a su amigo por esta vez. Gruñendo mientras se tomaba el cabello en una coleta, agarró su chaqueta y salió de su casa hacia la barbería más cercana.

Al llegar allí, entró y saludó cortésmente a toda la gente y le dijo a uno de los que atendía como quería el corte.

Mientras dejaba su hermoso pelo a manos de la persona, se limitó a verse en el espejo.

Mechón de pelo caía al suelo mientras que su mirada grisácea viajaba por el gran espejo que abarcaba todo el lugar. Por ella, podía ver a dos hombres ya ancianos jugar al ajedrez, podía ver a otra persona que atendía cortándole la barba a un hombre de mas o menos 40 años. Todos viejos, él era el único joven allí.

- listo- escuchó el rubio en un pequeño susurro y rápidamente sacudió su cabeza y se miró en el espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Desde pequeño, su padre, Lucius Malfoy quien fue un gran violinista en sus tiempos, le había hecho tener siempre el pelo largo quedando fuera de lugar bajo los estándares de la época. Toda su juventud quiso cortarse el pelo y la razón, más que nada era porque, obviamente con la vergüenza hasta al tope, los hombres que lo miraban siempre juraban y re juraban que era absolutamente una mujer.

Uno de esos días, en donde tenía 16 años y luego de haber tocado para un burgués de aspecto cruel y déspota, estaba terriblemente cansado y lo único que quería era dormir pacíficamente.

Más se dio cuenta con no sin cierto desagrado, que había alguien detrás y enfadado se dio vuelta encarando a un hombre joven, calculaba unos 25 años, de pelo castaño, corto y rizado y de ojos cafés oscuros llenos de lo que parecía ser lujuria.

- ¿Qué desea?- le había preguntado Draco soltando un bufido mientras guardaba su violín, regalo hecho por su abuelo antes de morir.

- oh… nada en especial.- le dijo el hombre demostrando una voz ronca que lo hacía ver aún mayor.- solo quería… verte…

Draco se dio vuelta encarando al hombre que ya lo recorría con su mirada. Era mas alto que él, unos 15 centímetros tal vez, y sus manos fuertes y grandes apresaron su pequeña y estrecha cadera acercándolo hasta su cuerpo. Draco solo puso sus manos en el pecho haciendo distancia.

- eres una bella chica, fuerte y dura y…

- espere… espere- le cortó Draco con una sonrisa de bufón en sus labios- yo no soy mujer… soy un hombre…-

- ah!...- le respondió el hombre con falsa sorpresa. Draco frunció el ceño temeroso- me lo suponía… ese orgullo y fuerza no se asemeja a la de una mujer… pero, es mejor así… yo-

- SUÉLTEME- vociferó Draco pisándole el pie con fuerza y corriendo hasta la puerta con rapidez- LLAMARÉ A LOS POLICÍAS…-

-llámalos y diles lo que quieras… no te harán caso…- susurró el hombre malignamente mientras encerraba con su cuerpo al rubio en la pared- además…. Cuando lleguen…. Ya estaré completamente satisfecho…

Draco abrió la boca y a pocos segundos de que sus labios fuesen profanados por un hombre…. La voz de su amigo apareció detrás de él con fiereza.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor?- le pregunto y aprovechando su desconcierto, apoyó a Draco en su pecho, asiéndole de los brazos- nadie puede estar aquí… salvo los artistas.

- y tu quién eres si se puede saber, claro está, de este hermoso joven-

Draco escondió su cara en el pecho fuerte de Blaise y este lo miró tiernamente. Todo esto lo vio el hombre que abrió su boca en una perfecta O.

- ahh!... ya veo… es tu amante ¿No es cierto?- Draco y Blaise balbucearon incoherencias y sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza- bueno… debo irme… y chico… agradécele a tu amante… porque de la próxima no te salvas.

Riéndose burlonamente, el hombre desapareció y Draco y Blaise suspiraron aliviados aunque sin poder verse a los ojos por un buen rato.

Y ahora… ahora que su apariencia era de un verdadero varón con facciones ligeramente femeninas, suspiró aliviado y salió de aquel lugar, pagándole una gran suma al barbero quien sonrió de verdadera alegría.

Al salir de aquel lugar, el sol le pegaba en la cara con fuerza. Empezó a recorrer Londres con tranquilidad, maravillándose inmensamente de las flores, los puestos de comida y de los niños que jugaban divertidos en la acera.

Las jóvenes mujeres lo miraban con asombro tatuados en sus ojos pintados de colores diferentes mientras que con sus abanicos de plumas o de género caro se lanzaban aire como si se fuesen a desmayar de un momento a otro, como si de tan solo ver aquella bella imagen se fueran a morir.

Draco solo ignoró aquello, aunque no podía evitar que su mente de vanagloriase por ello, diciéndose con el ego en alto que era lo mas hermoso pisando la tierra.

Sus pasos lo llevaron sin querer hasta un hermoso parque que contenía un pequeño lago en su centro. Lo recorrió con una sonrisa inocente junto con los niños que correteaban felices detrás de la pelota mientras que sus nanas los cuidaban. Vio los pequeños patos siendo alimentados y otros sobrevolando el lago. Las palomas caminando por las aceras y los ancianos sentados mirando todo a su alrededor y recordando los buenos momentos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron y subió la cabeza la cual la tenía gacha sin saber el porque. Una casona antigua se erguía orgullosa frente a él con su color blanco totalmente desgastado y sucio al igual que sus ventanas raídas y taponadas con madera mal clavada. Solo una de ellas tenía una cortina negra en la ventana.

El joven rubio se quedó parado, embelesado mirando la casa. Sintiendo como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y un vuelco en su estómago producto de un extraño nerviosismo salido de no sabía donde lo llenaba por completo. Se sentía ingrávido y flotando en algo que no era real.

Miró una vez más la casona y se alejó rápido de allí, temeroso de todos los recuerdos y del hombre de mirada verde.

- debo olvidar… debo olvidar…- se repetía como mantra y sin quererlo. Cada vez que se obligaba a hacerlo… se sentía más triste y melancólico.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Ya la noche había llegado más temprano que lo que ningún humano o ser maléfico habían pensado. Kail fue el primero al salir de la casona para recorrer nuevamente todo el lugar como lo había echo siempre hace 100 años atrás.

Kail miraba embelesado la luna cuando los pasos de una joven, típica prostituta que aparecía por esos lados, llegaron hasta su oído plenamente. Volteó la mirada indiferente y la vio, con las ropas rotas, su delicado rostro lleno de moretones y de marcas junto con su maquillaje corrido debido a sus lágrimas. Sabía lo que había pasado con aquella pobre infeliz.

- ayuda… ayúdeme por favor- le había dicho la joven silenciosamente al acercarse a él y aferrarse a sus brazos con fuerza para no caer al piso desmayada.

Kail sonrió cruelmente y la tomó en sus brazos apresándola a su cuerpo frío e inerte. La joven pasó sus brazos delgados y débiles a su cuello y cerró los ojos respirando aliviada de por lo menos sentirse segura.

Kail le levantó la cara con sus dedos delgados y sin miramientos la besó delicadamente siendo correspondido con sumisión. Ah! Como disfrutaba esos momentos de sumisión total pensaba el vampiro en pleno éxtasis.

La joven cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel momento y sin darse cuenta, aquellos labios mortales se encontraban en su cuello, mordiéndola y sacándole el motivo de su vida. La sangre… la exquisita sangre.

Kail se separó jadeante en el mismo instante en que la joven caía al piso con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios carnosos. La miró por unos segundos eternos y se volteó rápidamente echándose a caminar mientras silbaba contento.

Poco tiempo después, lo que en verdad fueron horas de vagancia extrema, se vio enfrente de un largo y hermoso edificio que en uno de sus pilares tenía puesto "Policía". Hizo una mueca burlona y entró en el lugar tranquilamente.

Tal parecía que adentro había un gran revuelo debido a que todos estaban llamando y se miraban entre ellos preocupadamente con una cantidad enorme de papeles en cada escritorio de madera.

- ¡Vamos¡Han encontrado otra nueva víctima!- le oyó kail decir a un hombre canoso y de aspecto duro- Steven, Jordan, Peterson- los hombres llamados se levantaron rápidamente dispuestos a escuchar a su comandante- vayan junto con un grupo de hombres a investigar. Zabini, quédate aquí… te llamaremos cuando sea debido… ahora… ¡En marcha!-

Toda la gente salió mientras que el aludido asentía y se enfrascaba nuevamente en lo que buscaba. Revisando papeles y papeles con rapidez. Sus ojos volaban por las letras y fruncía el ceño cuando los terminaba.

Kail recordó que aquel chico que había visto en la ventana era el mismo que ahora veía con total fascinación.

Lo notó preocupado y mirando la hora constantemente y Kail pudo ver en su mente que era el violinista rubio que le preocupaba. Perfecto.

Kail se lamió los labios lentamente y caminó sigilosamente hasta el hombre, quedando detrás de él. Vio que los papeles eran unos contratos, preguntas y respuestas, fotografías… todo lo que uno deseara encontrar estaba allí.

Una fotografía de lo que parecían ser dos hoyuelos en un blanco cuello de mujer, era la que tenía en sus manos antes de tirarla al piso y apoyar sus manos en su cuello mientras lo giraba. Kail ya estaba deseoso de acercarse un poco más.

- no entiendo nada… nada de nada- le escuchó susurrar lentamente y Kail solo sonrió burlonamente antes de poner sigilosamente su boca en su oreja derecha.

- ¿Porqué no lo entiendes? Si es tan fácil-

Blaise se volteó rápidamente hacia la ronca voz que había sido lanzaba a su oreja con sensualidad. Un jadeo brotó de sus labios rosados con solo ver los ojos violáceos de la otra persona. Kail rió como un niño, tapándose la boca con sus manos blancas como el mármol.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntó el moreno levantándose de la silla y quedando frente a la "persona entrometida". Sus ojos se cruzaron y Blaise se sintió perdido entre aquel peligroso, pero atrayente mar violeta.

- yo… soy Kail, Blaise- respondió Kail con una sonrisita mientras acercaba su cuerpo frío al caliente y lleno de sangre del moreno. Blaise trató de alejar, más su escritorio le impidió un próximo escape. Sin embargo, quedó completamente estático cuando el ojilila le sonrió malévolamente mostrándole sus largos dientes.

- ¿Acaso… tu…?- balbuceó Blaise con el cuerpo plagado del más puro pánico- ¿Tu… eres el…?

- si, lo soy- le respondió Kail con falsa modestia sonriendo verdaderamente divertido cuando Blaise boqueó con los ojos abiertos de par en par.-además… si crees que he venido ha matarte… te equivocas… ya comí antes de venir aquí- la risa escalofriante llenó todo el lugar y Blaise ató rápidamente todos los cabos.

- ¡TU¡TU ERES EL ASESINO DE AQUELLA POBRE GENTE¡MALDITO… IRÁS A LA…!- los dedos de Kail se depositaron en sus labios lentamente acallando toda su perorata sin sentido aparente. Hizo un sonido de desaprobación y con su mirada lo recorrió completamente.

- eres realmente hermoso Blaise Zabini- le susurró Kail posando su dedo índice de la izquierda en su mejilla- no entiendo porqué no estás con alguien… ah! Verdad que si estás con alguien… ese chico rubio… bastante atractivo cabe destacar… tienes un exquisito gusto… además, tienes unos hermosos ojos mieles, cautivantes… tu pelo es bello, brillante y sedoso- su dedo recorrió sus cabellos con lentitud agobiante. Blaise no pudo evitar temblar por la caricia- tus labios… tus labios son perfectos… y tu cuerpo… tu cuerpo es escultural y…- Kail se acercó un poco mas hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de la boca ligeramente entreabierta- dios! Eres tan hermoso! Todo tu cuerpo me llama con fuerza… me mareas… me-

No dijo nada más y aprovechó el impacto que le provocó sus palabras para besarlo con fuerza. Blaise dejó sus ojos abiertos de par en par y rápidamente trató de alejarlo, pero poco a poco su fuerza se iba. Kail lo miró durante todo el beso, hipnotizándolo con la mirada hasta que, de pronto, los ojos mieles del moreno se tornaron opacos y sin vida. Kail lo había dejado en su poder.

Alejándose de a poco, kail le hizo en el labio inferior una herida de la cual brotaba sangre lentamente, signo de que no era tan profunda. Y de ella tomó sangre, maravillándose de los dulce y adictiva que era. Renuente, se alejó del cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo mismo (no por nada lo habían convertido a los 25 años junto con una estatura envidiable), el cual cayó a sus brazos completamente inerte.

- es una verdadera lástima que seas tan bello… una verdadera lástima- fue el susurro de Kail antes de abandonar la estación de policía con uno de sus mejores detectives en sus brazos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Draco estaba preocupado… y preocupado es muy poco comparado con la hora que era y su amigo no aparecía por ningún lado.

Y temió por un instante de que le haya sucedido algo terrible y él estuviese allí, comiendo ansias en la casa… esperando como un idiota su regreso.

Y una mala espina se cultivó en su alma… diciéndole incansablemente de que sí le había pasado algo… de que estaba en peligro y necesitaba de su ayuda.

Y lo que menos quería hacer era darle la espalda y dejarlo solo.

"_nah… de seguro está con alguna chica y yo aquí preocupándome como esposa celosa"_ fue su pensamiento mientras negaba con la cabeza automáticamente. Sin embargo… aquella espina seguía allí… atormentándole.

Unos pasos resonaron en el primer piso de la casa y suspiró aliviado, creyendo ilusamente que era su amigo.

- ¡BLAISE!- fue su grito bajando de dos en dos la escalera junto con una dulce sonrisa. Mas al bajar no vio a absolutamente a nadie, pero el sonido de los pasos se acercaban con mas rapidez… volteó rápidamente con una sonrisa.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Deberán asumir rápidamente que me enojé bastante cuando escuché AQUEL nombre saliendo de sus dulces labios. Y si… me enojé… bastante…

Cuando se dio vuelta y me miró con los ojos abiertos cual ventanas, temerosos y confundidos. No pude evitar compararlo con una vitrina. Mostraba absolutamente todos sus sentimientos, confusiones y preocupaciones.

Me acerqué tanto que nuestros labios estaban a pocos milímetros, su respiración desbocada me daba de lleno en mi piel. Y sus ojos… ah! Sus increíbles ojos metálicos me llamaban… si… me llamaban… a mí…

- … - abría y cerraba su boca constantemente y supe que quería preguntarme algo. Más temía la respuesta.

Ahondé en su mente y ví que su pregunta estaba relacionada con el moreno. Lancé un suspiro de aburrimiento y negué con la cabeza. Lo noté tranquilo y sonrió como muestra de alivio mientras cerraba los ojos… visiblemente agradecido.

Apreté mis puños y no lo pude soportar más… ¿Qué?... el es mío…

Lo besé… si… lo besé con fuerza… atrayéndole como las otras veces hasta mi cuerpo, de sus labios dóciles y entregados salió un gemido que en mi oído me sonó como música.

Apresé su cuerpo caliente y desbocado por su respiración agitada entre la pared y mi cuerpo caliente gracias a las víctimas que había agarrado antes de llegar allí. Mi corazón latía fuerte e irregular y mis labios abrían mucho más los labios de mi pequeño, ahondándolos, probándolo por completo y gemí de gozo, sintiendo que en cada beso, encontraba algo nuevo… algo diferente de lo monótono.

Mis manos traviesas se adentraron en su ropa sintiendo la piel caliente palpitar por entre mis dedos rápidos y curiosos. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus brazos estaban en mi cuello, apresando mi cabeza entre sus dedos, pidiéndome… no… ordenándome a que lo recorriese con más fuerza. Y yo… complacido… como iba a decir que no.

Una de las cosas que pocos de nosotros han abandonado es el placer carnal. A decir verdad… son contados con los dedos de las manos los que habitan en Londres que tienen mi condición. La razón de aquello era simplemente porque… a decir verdad ni si quiera lo sé… y no me importa… no ahora.

Estaba desesperado, si, desesperado y ansioso de recorrerlo con mas tranquilidad. Y así borrar por fin aquellas asquerosas marcas que aquel moreno ojimiel había dejado en su dulce cuerpo que es totalmente mío.

Un gemido ahogado brotó de sus cuerdas vocales y me supo a gloria. Y fue aquel increíble sonido del más puro placer que me accionó aquella parte "muerta" y perdí total razón.

Lo tomé entre mis brazos y Draco apoyó sus piernas en mis caderas sin dejar de besarme y yo de besarle. Subí por las escaleras y al llegar al cuarto que estaba lleno de la esencia del moreno y del ojigris, no pude evitar hacer un mohín de verdadero disgusto mientras apretaba posesivamente al rubio hacia mi cuerpo.

Lo eché en la cama conmigo arriba y desesperadamente le empecé a sacar la ropa. La camisa fue la primera en salir junto con la corbata negra, luego fueron los pantalones y sus calcetines y zapatos al mismo tiempo. Me puse de rodillas entre sus piernas y me saqué mis ropas brutalmente, sabiendo que alguna de ellas salió bastante herida (rasgada sería la mejor palabra) y estando completamente desnudo. Me aproveché de sacarle los interiores que ya me estaban molestando demasiado.

Me fijé en su cara por primera vez y reprimí un jadeo de pasión a duras penas. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y llenos de placer y deseo; sus labios estaban entreabiertos, lanzando gemidos al por mayor con fuerza; su piel estaba perlada de sudor y me sentí envidioso de esas gotitas que lo recorrían, como burlándose de mí.

Le abrí las piernas y me situé allí, apegando nuestros cuerpos sudorosos; un jadeo salió de mis cuerdas vocales junto con el rubio que abrió los ojos y arqueó la espalda, comenzando la fricción enloquecedora.

Me moví sobre él, sintiéndole de a poco despertar de su letargo. La fricción era fuerte y candente. Mis brazos estaban estirados y posicionados a los lados de su cabeza, notando así todo el cambio de facciones. Desde una de placer diminuta hasta una que abría los ojos grandemente y gritaba con fuerza, más no eran totalmente audibles afuera.

Estaba perdido en el torbellino de pasión y noté que el rubio estaba por acabar así que paré tan rápido que de sus labios brotaron gritos de protestas que fueron acalladas por mi lengua juguetona atravesando toda su boca.

Mis ojos seguían abiertos, expectantes a algún cambio que me dijera que había incomodidad y me sentí satisfecho de no encontrarlas.

Pero…

Mi pasión y mis deseos de por fin poseerlo en cuerpo y "alma" me hicieron abrirle las piernas con fuerza inhumana de la cual no me di ni cuenta, levantarle las caderas y penetrarle sin ni siquiera preparación previa.

Tuve que escuchar su fuerte grito de lamento y de verdadero dolor, sentir la estrechez alarmante que me cubría dolorosamente el miembro y ver sus lágrimas caer como una verdadera cascada de sus ojos para darme cuenta de que había profanado algo que nunca había sido mancillado en su vida. Mi pequeño violinista había perdido su virginidad conmigo.

Menté con todas mis fuerzas a Kail por mentirme de aquella vil manera y me sentí culpable de haberlo hecho. Quise retirarme y desaparecer por la vergüenza que me llenaba de a poco. Sin embargo, mi rubio… porque ahora de verdad era mío… puso dolorosamente y lo sé por sus facciones de dolor, sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y así, empujarme con sus talones mi trasero hasta llegar al fondo de su cuerpo.

Su estrechez palpitaba fuerte y dolorosamente y si yo sentía ese dolor… como sería el de Draco… no quise pensar más, solo que estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas blancas, sosteniendo sus caderas fuertemente y con mi lengua lamiendo lentamente su cuello.

Comencé el vaivén.

Sus gritos con el tiempo se tornaron fuertes y ahogados debido a que el aire no le llegaba como antes y tuve la necesidad de sentarlo en mis piernas y hacer de aquella penetración profunda y completa.

Sus delgados y níveos brazos se agarraron a mi cuello y comenzó a moverse torpemente, dándome como regalo una mirada mezclada de placer y vergüenza. Yo… por respuesta, le respondí sus embates con unos más profundos, tocándole adentro de su cuerpo el punto que lo llevaba hasta la cima del mismísimo placer.

Sus gritos eran como la música más hermosa de la tierra y se que quedé embelezado… mirándolo perderse entre la pasión y el desenfreno al que lo llevaba. Su cabeza se acercó a la mía, pegando su sudada frente a la mía, juntando nuestras narices y nuestros alientos enloquecidos.

- mío…- susurré roncamente dándole mayor potencia a los embates, sentía que de su parte baja corría el fluido que me encantaba y tal vez por esa razón, bajé la intensidad a una lenta sin perder su profundidad…. O tal vez fue por un grito de dolor que emanó de sus dulces labios.

Mis labios besaron sus mejillas, sus parpados, su frente perlada de sudor, todo lo que alcanzaba mientras mis uñas se enterraban dolorosamente en sus caderas.

El momento culmine estaba más cerca de lo que jamás había creído… y llegó tan fuertemente que hasta yo mismo me sentí mareado.

De sus labios brotaba un hilo de saliva y un grito potente de descargo y sentí húmedo mi estómago con algo caliente. Poco después yo terminé todavía dando embates erráticos y profundos… perdido en mi propio placer egoísta.

De mis labios brotaba la palabra mío… parecía una oración al mismísimo dios y aunque no recibí una respuesta a base de palabras… lo supe por la respuesta de su cuerpo.

Su cabeza cayó sobre mi hombro y sentía su acelerada respiración junto con el rápido palpitar de su corazón. Yo estaba en las mismas condiciones… con la única diferencia de que ya mi corazón había dejado de latir hacía rato.

Mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cintura y noté que la colcha de la cama estaba llena de sangre.

- eres mío… eres mío como nunca nadie lo ha sido jamás- le dije en su oído. No hubo respuesta de su parte, más solo un leve asentimiento que me supo a total victoria.

-

-

-

Continuará (ahora si nos vemos el 2007 porque este capítulo es de 17 páginas xD)

* * *

p.d¿alguien se ha podido meter a la página amor- yaoi . com ultimamente? por favor avisenme ¿vale:D


	5. Si no fueras tu lo que debería

**Disclaimer:…** me niego a seguir escribiendo lo que todo el mundo sabe… ¿Qué no ven que con esto nos bajan el ánimo?

**Advertencia: …** SLASH… oh… HARTO SLASH jeje xD… y como actualicé mucho mas tarde de lo que esperaba… este es doble lemon :D

Bueno… he vuelto a renacer con este nuevo capítulo que de verdad me costó un montón… le agradezco a toda la gente que leyó mi historia y sin embargo no dejaron su review… y mucho mas le agradezco a las personas que si lo dejaron y me dieron sus felicitaciones xD… MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD!

Y como siempre lo hago y lo haré a menos que me maten… las respuestas a los reviews:

**Cielo:** LO SIENTOO… DE VERDAD SIENTO MI DEMORA (cugemi se esconde detrás de una mesa de fierro y reza con toda su alma) bueno… vamos por parte… gracias por decir eso… de verdad me costó hacer esa parte porque mi mente viajaba y no me podía enfocar jeje… bueno… a Kail no le va a ir tan bien y en este capítulo te lo demuestro jeje (risita malvada)… que de lamer las heridas… créeme gracias a tu idea tuve que ir al médico por deshidratación a causa de babeo extremo xD… no lo sé… que Draco aceptará sus sentimientos… bueno… creo que en este capítulo te respondo… haha, eso Harry ya lo sabe… no escribiré hasta el 2007… no me alcanza el cerebro para tanto… sip… me pueden linchar toodo lo que quieran… haha… ojalá que no xD… no tengo idea… pero cuando vuelva la página estaré allí para recorrerla de nuevo xD… haha… yo también le hago duro al café con coca cola… ya estoy enviciada :D… no, no me molesta pero a veces uno desea una crítica de los "anti- yaoi" como les digo… obvio que habrán mas escenas de Draco y Harry… que eso no te quepa duda… bueno… creo que aquí terminan tus preguntas… ojalá disfrutes este capítulo con toda mi sinceridad… gracias por tu review!

**Haruko FLCL:** siento mi retraso! Y sip… Harry se dio cuenta muuy tarde de que Draco-chan era virgencito y na ni naa con Blaise… bueno… tuvo un poquito jeje… y bueno… el despertar de Draco todavía no se ve y aunque me cueste decirlo jeje… Blaise ya lo emparejé y aquí te darás cuenta… obviamente con Ron lo hubiese puesto si gustase la pareja Ron x Blaise ¬¬… no se porque pero yo no los puedo ver juntos … muchas gracias por decir que el capítulo estuvo excelente… ojalá te guste este tanto como el anterior o.o… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Hata shinoromi:** siento mi retraso!... agradezco mucho que me digas que mi historia te gusta (cugemi esconde disimuladamente una pistola) y espero que te siga gustando has al final que ya se viene pronto… y muchas gracias por responder mi pregunta también… espero que este capítulo te guste harto y… eso!... muchas gracias por tu review!

**SAMSAHARA-CHAN:** SIENTO MI RETRASOOO! Haha… nooo… no voy a dejar esta historia hasta el 2007… no me alcanzan los capítulos para hacerlo… y bueno… Harry hizo aquello motivado por sus celitos jeje… aunque tampoco Draco se puede quejar… si también disfrutó jeje… gracias por responder a mi pregunta… yo he tratado tooodo el santo mes y ni caso… en fin… ya estará de vuelta pronto… espero… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Belial16:** haha… línchenme no más… que yo haré oídos sordos a ellos jeje… y sip… aquí salieron dos nuevos personajes y en el próximo saldrá otro más… y como es eso de no darme ánimos?... malvada… me has bajado el autoestima… en fin… un gran besote para ti también y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Crystal Malfoy:** SIENTO MI RETRASOO! Bueno… da lo mismo… amor – yaoi es una página muy genial de Yaoi con demasiadas historias geniales y de doujinshis también muy buenos que se cayó o que se yo… por eso estaba preguntado xD… siii… Kail es un desgraciado pero… en fin… aquí lo verás un poco más jaja… además… que no te de pena Blaise… aquí disfruta harto xD (risa malévola) y no te puedo decir nada… tal vez le vaya a pasar algo malo como tal vez no… jeje… lo verás a su tiempo (risita)… haha… siii… sería genial… Draco embarazado de un Harry Vampiro y tienen un hijito inmortal haha… sii… buena idea… (Cugemi empieza a escribir a gran velocidad)… pero no… no puedo ponerlo en esta historia… aunque… y sip… he leído muchas veces tu historia del vampirito Frank con Draco-chan… sabes? Podrías dejarlos juntitos y hacer que Harry llore como un desesperado y comiendo chocolates hasta hacerse una bola haha…¿Se me nota mucho que odio un poco a Harry xD?... en fin… espero que disfrutes este capítulo y… eso!... muchas gracias por tu review!

**Rei00:** siento mi retraso!... te agradezco de corazón que digas eso… me costó mucho hacer el capítulo y mucho más con mi amigo todo perturbado por mi historia xD… no me quitaré su cara de horror nunca de mi cabeza… si!... a mi también me encanta el Draco Malfoy sumiso, pero con carácter… lástima que cuando escribo… el carácter de un personaje se me cambia por completo… en fin (cugemi suspira entristecida) y muchas gracias por responder a mi pregunta… pero bueno… solo hay que esperar cuando aparezca de nuevo… por cierto… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Manini:** SIENTO MI RETRASOOOO! Me alegro de que te haya gustado y el que besa a Draco en el comienzo del capi es Harry… Kail no lo besaría a menos que después termine atado esperando la salida del sol xD… no te preocupes… tu review me ha dado las energías necesarias para escribir… aunque espero un review bastante extenso esta vez jeje… al final todas las penas pasan… lo se por experiencia propia :D… en fin… muchas gracias por tu review!

**Danielle Molloy:** Siento mi retraso!... que va a hacer Kail con Blaise… muajajaja… aquí lo verás… y como lo verás jeje… y sii… es un malo maloso, pero con buen corazón… y aquí ves también que es lo que Harry le hace a Kail… y no es nada bonito jeje… gracias! Te agradezco lo que dices de mi fic… de verdad a veces pienso que esto no tiene rumbo pero bueno… el lemon no me quedó tan bien como esperaba, de verdad… me faltaban algunos detalles pero igual estoy satisfecha con él y lo quise poner en la visión de Harry porque si la hubiese puesto con la de Draco… hubiese sido todo una confusión… y bueno… hay que esperar que la página vuelva y luego… a puro leer fanfics!... muchas gracias por tu review!

**Ritsuka-Ran: **SIENTO MI RETRASO! … no digas eso… de verdad no fue tanto (cugemi se sonroja fuertemente mientras mira para otro lado visiblemente perturbada)… pero muchas gracias en todo caso… aquí describo un poquito a Kail aunque ya había puesto una que otra cosilla por allí metida… y también pongo su historia para que sepan un poquito mas de él… y bueno… yo no puedo contar nada… pero… en fin… no lo voy a dejar hasta el 2007… sería muy difícil volverla a retomar luego de tanto tiempo… además este capítulo me costó mucho mas de lo esperado… escribía y borraba como 5 páginas todos los días… de nada… esa página ayuda mucho para incursionar el mundo del yaoi y también te voy a dar otra para que la navegues… aquí va: (www . esyaoi . net / index . html) es muy buena… y es de mangas :D… ojalá te sirva como a mi me sirvió… muchos besitos para ti también y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!... muchas gracias por tu review!

**Eri mond litch:** muchas gracias por decir eso y siento con toda mi alma mi retraso… me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y que te guste la idea de un Draco sumiso y un Harry posesivo… haha… nooo… es una broma eso del 2007… espero… además esta historia no tiene tantos capítulos (7 a decir verdad según lo que creo y he hecho en mi cabecita loca)… y bueno… aquí hago realidad tu petición… ups!... hable de mas (cugemi mira para todos lados asustada)… muchas gracias por tu review!

Guauuu! 11 reviews! De verdad no me esperaba tantos… muchas gracias a todos y a cada uno de las personas que hacen que mis ganas de escribir sean hartas… sigan así y el capítulo 6 estará puesto mas rápido de lo que esperan (chantaje, chantaje xD)

**Una cosita… pequeñita a decir verdad…**

**Al final de la historia… pondré algunos resúmenes de algunas de las historias que he empezado a crear ya y que muy pronto estarán puestas aquí… por favor… elijan la que mas le suena!**

Bien… como ya he dicho todo… solo espero sus bellos reviews con ansias y… eso es todo jeje…

Y ahora

A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

**Capítulo 5:  
**

"**Si no fueras tú lo que debería… No importa"**

Draco estaba asustado…

No por lo que había sucedido… no… claro que no… incluso pensaba que lo que había pasado era simplemente maravilloso y por nada del mundo negaría aquello.

Lo que lo asustaba de veras era lo que sucedería al día siguiente… bueno… la noche siguiente.

¿Por qué?… tenía varias preguntas para ello

¿Qué pasaría con ellos?... ¿REALMENTE qué era lo que había pasado?... ¿Eran ellos acaso… algo?

Tenía demasiadas preguntas y cada una de ellas sonaba, con el pasar del tiempo, cada vez más absurdas y sin sentido alguno. Suspiró cansado y recargó su cabeza en el blanco hombro que se ponía en delante, el cual le impedía pensar coherentemente puesto que un extraño aroma de menta mezclado con algo más que no podía clasificar lo atontaba por completo.

Sus brazos se aferraron suavemente al cuello del otro cuerpo, juntándose un poco más en el cómodo silencio que los reunía y juntaba. Sus dedos gráciles y delicados se posaron en las hebras negras, jugando con ellos. No miraba nada… sólo se dedicaba a sentir como los brazos del otro se posicionaban una vez mas de su cintura atrayéndolo a un calor extraño.

Aquel calor no daba, y aunque sonase bastante estúpido, calor. Si no que solamente daba seguridad y confianza en un frío de muerte.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de su vergonzosa situación.

Su cuerpo estaba sudado e increíblemente pegajoso. Y si miraba detalladamente, la mayoría de su cuerpo estaba mojado de una sustancia sanguinolenta que se mezclaba con su sudor ya frío.

La respiración ya estaba acompasada y sus corazones. Antes enloquecidos en un vals de palpitaciones, estaban tranquilos y lentos.

Bueno… si podía llamar de alguna manera la inactividad del corazón de su… ejem… "amante".

Cerró sus ojos y escuchó el claro susurro del otro personaje:

- eres mío… eres mío como nunca nadie lo ha sido jamás-

Aquello le habría sonado demasiado cursi y estúpido si estuviese con sus cinco sentidos alerta… pero en su situación… con aquel sopor que lo llamaba a la oscuridad… le supo a alivio a una pregunta que nunca había planteado ni si quiera en su mente.

Asintió lentamente y se movió entre aquellos brazos como cuando uno se mueve en la cama para prepararse a dormir plácidamente. Sentía una punzada dolorosa en su trasero al igual que la incómoda sensación de la… virilidad… del vampiro todavía adentro suyo… como si todavía estuviese marcando un territorio que ya desde hacía varios minutos atrás había conquistado por completo.

Al igual que su corazón…

En su sopor… recordando en un ligero flash todas las cosas acontecidas… recordó rápidamente un nombre… un nombre que sólo había escuchado una sola vez en los labios de aquel extraño ojilila…

Aquel nombre era…

Harry…

Harry… se sintió un completo idiota al no haberlo recordado en otro momento aquel nombre que le decía todo y a la vez absolutamente nada… casi dejándolo con un inmenso rompecabezas en el cual, pocas fichas se complementaban.

-Harry…-

Solo fue un pequeño susurro que escapó de sus labios, pero supo que en aquel completo silencio fue como un grito en medio de un estadio lleno de gente.

Sus brazos se unieron un poco más y así se durmió… con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa que lo acompañaría hasta el próximo día.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dios!

¿Habrá algún momento en el que sienta mayor gozo que el que estoy sintiendo en este mismo instante?

No… creo que no habrá alguno mucho mayor que el de ahora…

Mi mente es un caos y si mi corazón estuviera vivo… estaría bombeando a una velocidad inimaginable.

Pero… ¿Es que como no me voy a sentir así?... el solo hecho de escuchar MI nombre salir de sus pequeños e hinchados labios me ha causado la mayor felicidad que he sentido…

Con nadie me había sentido así… ni con ni siquiera mi fiel y dulce esposa Catalina al momento de dar a luz nuestro primer hijo me ha llenado tanto de gozo…

Es como si mi corazón fuese a salir de mi pecho, sólo para brincar y brincar de felicidad.

Y de pronto… escuché su respiración acompasada y lenta… se había dormido.

Mi sonrisa creció y aunque yo sé que es de verdadera y absoluta felicidad, toda persona que la viese, le resultaría cruel y despiadada, junto con un ligero toque que locura o demencia.

Es una sonrisa bastante… como decirlo… "escalofriante".

Lentamente lo alejé de mi cuerpo, dejando entre nosotros una distancia razonable como para ver su aspecto.

Y de solo verlo, un jadeo involuntario salió de mis cuerdas vocales junto con un escalofrío de excitación que voló rauda por todo mi cuerpo. Dios! Era tan bello.

Todo su cuerpo durmiente estaba manchado de mi sudor sanguinolento, mezclándose con su propio sudor salado e incoloro. Sus labios estaban húmedos y ligeros suspiros escapaban de ella traviesamente. Pronto me di cuenta de la razón.

Todavía seguía adentro de él… todavía seguía… de alguna u otra forma… marcándolo como mío.

Juro que en aquel instante, de solo ver mi hombría adentro de él, mi mente enferma, depravada y demasiado lujuriosa creó la sensual imagen de yo… volviéndolo a poseer, ahora como un poseso. Mordiéndolo con fuerza y probando su sangre como si fuese el vino más exquisito que existiese en la tierra.

"Demonios!" fue mi pensamiento antes de agarrarlo delicadamente por su cintura y levantarlo. Mi mente se nubló de un placer apasionado y me tuve que morder, sin ningún remedio o acabaría mordiéndolo a él, la lengua.

Lo eché suavemente en la cama y un gemido gutural brotó de sus labios, cosa que hizo que nada más mi respiración se tornase irregular y que de mi frente brotase la sustancia sanguinolenta que surcaba su cuerpo.

Me alejé un poco y al hacerlo, pude verlo. En primer plano, todo su hermoso cuerpo.

Parecía un ángel.

Un ángel hermoso, sumiso y…

Sé que he dicho miles de veces la palabra "ángel" y "mío" y tal vez otras más de las que ya ni siquiera recuerdo ahora.

Pero…

¡Es que no puedo evitarlo!

¿No se han dado cuenta que cuando a uno le gusta algo o a alguien, lo repite como si fuese un disco rayado, nombrándolo de la forma en el que hasta uno mismo se avergonzaría?

¿Acaso no les ha pasado?

Y de sólo pensar que él era… es decir, que no hubiese sido tocado por ninguna mano que no fuese la mía (y claro… la de alguna mujer que de seguro ya debe de estar bien lejos)…

No puedo hablar de lo que siento…

No tengo palabras para explicarlo…y todas las palabras que he dicho son muy pequeñas…

Deberían de inventar nuevas palabras ¿No creen?

Vuelvo mi mirada hasta la ventana abierta y me acerco a ella lentamente sintiendo como el viento helado revuela mis cabellos con su mano delicada.

La luna estaba resplandeciente y se reflejaba con intensidad en mi pálida piel, estaba en su faceta del final de la luna llena.

Se veía tan bella

"_pero no tan bella como mi pequeño violinista"_

Sonrío lujuriosamente mientras me doy vuelta y observo su delicada figura dormitar ante mis ojos eternos.

Y de pronto mi mente lujuriosa de nuevo me crea una imagen bastante… ejem… sugestiva…

"_ojos abnegados del mas puro placer carnal… labios entreabiertos y jadeantes gimiendo bajo una sola palabra… el movimiento hipnotizante de sus caderas… arriba y abajo… arriba y abajo… cerca y lejos… cuerpo lleno de sudor… el pelo cual plata pegada a la frente… manos aferrándose a las sábanas… sabanas revueltas y manchadas de líquido sanguinolento… cuello mordido… sangre liberándose de su cárcel… elixir de la vida manando sin cesar… movimientos erráticos… palidez extrema… jadeos mucho mas fuertes y profundos… palpitaciones lentas y débiles… detenimiento abruptado… mareo… caída del cuerpo a un lecho… corazón sin latidos… ojos abiertos y vidriosos… muerte rápida y vertiginosa"_

No supe cuando mi visión de lujuria se había tornado en una total pesadilla… mi respiración se torno rápida e irregular… mi palidez fue ya escalofriante… mis ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y mi boca estaba seca… caminé como si hubiese tomado sangre de un borracho hasta el lecho y lo miré obsesivamente por si de verdad aquella pesadilla había sido real… respiré aliviado al ver que no.

Sin embargo, me percaté que de su parte baja brotaba un hilito de sangre.

Silenciosamente me posicioné entre sus piernas y vi con no sin cierta vergüenza (porque era la primera vez que me preocupaba por todo lo que le sucediera a alguna persona) como su… bueno… ya saben… estaba rojizo y muy pocamente dilatado.

Rasgué la sábana y delicadamente lo pasé por entre sus muslos, limpiándolo hasta no ver ninguna mancha que oscureciera su suave piel.

Y todo aquello me llevó a un solo nombre.

Kail

- maldito estúpido- refunfuñé airado, pero una sonrisita malvada florecía en mis labios- ya te las verás conmigo-

Cuando quería ser malo… dios!... claro que era malo

Un movimiento lento llamó mi atención. Mi pequeño violinista se movió para estar más cómodo. Tembló un poco, sin embargo, siguió durmiendo tranquilo.

Agarré mi ropa luego de unos segundos y me comencé a vestirme lo más rápido que podía.

¿La razón?

Un hambre atroz me había atacado de pronto.

Lo miré de soslayo, pensando en el deber y en el no deber… mi angelito y mi demonio peleaban en mi cabeza como en la guerra de los 100 años.

"_Déjalo dormir… vete y mañana ven a verlo… así te ganarás aún mas su corazón… y tal vez lo convenzas en convertirse en un vampiro para compartir la eternidad contigo"_

Aquel… era mi angelito… con sus alitas blancas, su pelo rubio… excesivamente parecido a Draco… podría decirse de alguna manera que es mi parte cursi y melosa.

"_llévatelo contigo… átalo a tu cama y poséelo como nunca lo han hecho en la historia… hazle gritar tu nombre a los cuatro vientos… muérdelo para hacerle saber a todos los malditos bastardos que viven contigo quien es su dueño"_

Y este… es mi diablito… con sus cuernos y su cola roja… bastante sugerente diría yo…

Y adivinen cual elegí yo

Exacto!

Sin remordimientos y sabiendo que mi angelito me pateaba a mas no poder… agarré firmemente (claro que con la sábana en su cuerpo) el cuerpo dormido y salí por la ventana para ir a mi casona.

Mis ojos estaban fijos en la calle, divirtiéndome con las sombras y agarrando a cualquiera que pasase por los lados, arrancándoles su sucia y podrida vida; y sé que la causa de aquello era sin duda mi pequeño…

Maldición!

Con solo tenerlo cerca me da una sed inmensa…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La noche está en su clímax… los árboles se mecen curiosos como bailarines… en la lejanía alcanzo a escuchar el sonido de un violín que con sus sutiles notas me hacen querer bailar y bailar por toda la eternidad.

Mis cabellos se revuelven como si tuviesen vida propia y mis ojos violetas giran y giran con mi cuerpo delgado y alto.

Estoy en una de las tantas mazmorras que existen en nuestra vieja casona… y si… es NUESTRA casona… la de Harry, mía y de otros "chupasangre" también antiguos…, la cual reluce fantasmagóricamente con el millar de velas que están a su alrededor y justo al centro… justo al centro estoy yo… con mi querido príncipe ojimiel.

Tiene los ojos abiertos… perdidos en la oscuridad de la dominación mental, de la cual yo soy el vil culpable… sus cabellos cortos se pegan a su frente sudorosa y sus manos están hacia arriba, esposadas a unas gruesas cadenas que provienen del alto techo… no puedo evitar pensar en él como en un títere, ansioso por hacer realidad los sueños de su titiritero.

Y de solo pensar que el titiritero soy yo… no puedo evitar relamerme los labios con inusitada lujuria.

Danzo alrededor de él como en los antiguos rituales paganos… diluyendo sensualidad y lujuria… mis cabellos largos y rizados tocan su cara suavemente, casi sin hacerlo realmente.

En el aire puedo sentir su atrayente aroma a hierbabuena y a otra cosa más…

Si…

Al pequeño violinista…

Lo olfateo aún mas cerca y sonrío lascivo al poder afirmar lo ya afirmado. Cierro mis ojos para sentirlo aún más.

Ah!

Que delicia de olor…

Disimuladamente me meto en su mente… en sus memorias y sueños frustrados…

Y…

¡Qué es lo que me encuentro!

Un sueño de adolescente… típico de joven de 17 años con las hormonas alteradas… y vaya que las tenía alteradas.

Era un sueño… lo presentía automáticamente (cosa que con el orgullo que mis Dios me dio, no tiene Harry)… y aquel sueño era bastante… sugestivo…

Era un sueño carnal… bastante primerizo aunque parecía un total experto en él… era en un hotel de esos de baja categoría… tenía aprisionada a una figura masculina en la pared, lo besaba y acariciaba con rapidez.

Metía sus manos por aquí y por allá. Sus labios saboreaban todo pedazo de piel que se encontrase al aire…

Su "víctima" tenía sus brazos en su cuello y acariciaba sus cabellos fieramente. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados… incapaces de soportar tanta pasión desbocada… sus piernas separaban a las del rubio, y este, automáticamente, subió las piernas hasta apoyarlas en sus caderas… juntando sus sexos que seguían vestidos.

El rasgueo de la ropa salvajemente quitada fue lo que acompañó en el aire al sonido de los jadeos y besos que ambos se prodigaban con absoluta devoción.

Pronto sus pieles quedaron al aire…

Ambos… con las camisas rotas y todavía puestas... y los pantalones, por su parte… en los tobillos y por parte del rubio cerca de los muslos… comenzaron una deliciosa fricción que sacó jadeos de sus ahogadas y deliciosas gargantas juveniles.

Un jadeo de placer resonó en la noche y supe que lo había penetrado con violencia.

Sus arremetidas no se hicieron esperar y pronto el aire se recargó del olor provocado por el sexo y el sudor entremezclados… un extraño sonido llenaba el aire junto con sus besos desesperados.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus gritos se hicieron fuertes y su abrazo mas resistente… el joven rubio tenía la cabeza pegada a la pared, posiblemente para tratar, inútilmente claro está, de respirar y el moreno aprovechaba el instante de prodigarle besos y mordeduras a su blanca garganta.

Sus movimientos se hicieron rápidos y egoístas, ambos privados a su propio placer y bienestar mental.

Un grito largo y fuerte fue producido por la boca roja y sensual del rubio, que junto con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se agarraba con fuerza de los hombros del más oscuros.

Este, sin embargo, escondió su cabeza en el hombro del otro y pude constatar que mordía fuertemente aquel trozo de piel, provocándole un ligero sangrado.

Mi boca estaba inundada de saliva y mi cuerpo clamaba por la cercanía de un cuerpo caliente para descargar toda la pasión que aquel "sueño frustrado" había causado en mi muerto cuerpo.

Mis ojos estaban dilatados y deseosos de carne… seguí buscando en su mente alguna otra cosa.

Y lo único que encontré después de aquello era solo la patética conformación a ser solamente el típico amigo escuchador y buen consejero.

¿Es que era realmente el moreno era un estúpido conformista?

Yo podía meter las manos al fuego y no quemarme en el intento de que si mi ojimiel le hubiera clamado su pasión al rubio… estaba seguro… segurísimo de que este lo hubiera amado con la misma pasión de la que él demostraba en sus sueños.

Me puse frente a él y acerqué mi boca hasta su cuello, besándoselo delicadamente, posando mis dientes sin lastimarlo.

Mi boca, pronto se acercó hasta su oído y juguetonamente comencé a jugar con su lóbulo, lamiéndolo suavemente.

- despierta mi hermoso durmiente- susurré y no tuve que esperar mucho puesto que pronto sus ojos recuperaron su color habitual y miraban entrecerradamente con ellos todo el lugar.

- ¿Draco?- fue lo que salió de sus labios roncamente. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y acerqué mis ojos violáceos a los suyos- ¡Tú!

Su mirada pronto se tornó furiosa. Movió sus manos para tratar de golpearme en la cara y grande fue su cara de sorpresa al entender que estaba esposado.

- ¡Maldito bastardo, desátame y pelea como un hombre!- su grito fue furioso, sus labios estaban en un gesto de enfado y sus cejas se fruncían creando una imagen que hubiese sido bastante aterrante para un niño de 5 años.

- ahhh! Pero que bello te ves enfadado- acerco mi mano hasta su mejilla y él la aleja rápidamente asqueado- no sabes como provocas a mi cuerpo y mente con tu mirada de gatito fiero… me pregunto si se la habrás mostrado a tu pequeño y dulce violinista-

Su boca se torna en una línea casi invisible y sé que en su mente pasa uno de los sentimientos típicos del ser humano.

Los maravillosos y sensuales celos.

- ohhh no te preocupes… yo no lo he tocado ni siquiera un pelo… bueno… dos a decir verdad- frunce el ceño aún mas y sus celos se incrementan. Mi sonrisa se torna malvada y lujuriosa- con el que deberías preocuparte es con mi amigo… ya de seguro lo debe de haber… como lo digo… desflorecido… desvirgado si quieres una palabra vulgar… y de seguro tu amigo lo debe de haber disfrutado demasiado… ahhh!... ya me lo imagino con su carita sonrojada y llena de pasión… gritando un nombre que no es el tuyo- me relamo los labios y veo que sus puños se han tornado blancos y que de ellos brota un pequeño hilillo de sangre- no te preocupes Blaise… de seguro mi amigo será bueno y te dejará probarlo y...

- ¡CÁLLATE!- lo oigo gritar metido en una furia posesiva. Yo reía de gozo- ¡MALNACIDO¡HIJO DE PERRA¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A TOCARLO!- su cara estaba roja y cuando gritaba, escupía debido por la rabia que lo embargaba-¡LES JURO QUE SI LE HICIERON ALGO YO NO DESCANSARÉ HASTA QUE LOS ATRAPE Y LE HAGA PAGAR TODO LO QUE HICIERON!

Yo sólo me dedicaba a dar vueltas y vueltas, lanzando sonoras carcajadas y miradas hambrientas.

- dime Blaise… - digo suavemente, quedando solo a centímetros de su rosada boca- ¿lo has besado?- su cara se sonroja débilmente. Aprovecho esto para darle un ligero beso. Él escupe- ¿lo has tocado?-recorro su cuerpo con mi mano a una velocidad vertiginosa para su ojo, pero para mi es demasiado lento como para que no lo notase.

Mis dedos toman suavemente su camisa, desabotonándola y abriéndola en el mismo estado que en sus sueños. Él grita entre avergonzado y humillado.

Nuestros ojos se encuentran como con lo que parecía ser un choque de electricidad, Violáceo con miel. Blaise se sonroja ligeramente y yo me limito a sonreír depredador acercándome un poco más hasta que su piel tocaba mi ropa, un jadeo involuntario salió de sus cuerdas vocales, causándome gozo. Mis ojos parecían fuego púrpura.

- déjate llevar mí querido detective-

Mis dedos suben hasta sus mejillas y hundo fieramente mis uñas en ella, haciendo brotar el elixir del que me he alimentado durante tanto tiempo.

Su cara hace una mueca de dolor y gime bajito para liberarlo. Sus ojos me miran entrecerrados y vidriosos… definitivamente debe doler como lo hace una muela.

Siempre me he maravillado por las muecas humanas, incluso cuando todavía era mortal me maravillaban e incluso a veces me confundían con un depravado, lo cual ahora si me da risa.

Yo era un hombre (24 años no es mucho ahora pero para 1722 yo debería de haber estado casado y ya haber tenido 4 hijos por lo menos) bohemio; me gustaba beber, robar, tener sexo como si se fuera a acabar el mundo y gastar dinero que no siempre en apuestas.

Era un joven de la clase media, la burguesía como ahora todavía la llaman algunos que creen tener algo de sangre noble en sus venas. Mi linaje descendía de uno de los valerosos caballeros que habían luchado junto con Ricardo "Corazón de León" y aunque es algo para de verdad enorgullecerse, saber la humilladora verdad no lo era tanto.

Sir Héctor, era el general de su "campamento de soldados"; valeroso, fuerte y decidido (sin contar claro lo podrido de su alma), capaz de dejar a toda su escuadrilla atrás si era capaz de encontrar el bendito cáliz de la vida eterna.

En una de sus tantas travesías, se fijó en una muchacha, de pelo rojo como la sangre, blanca como la mismísima nieve y con unos hechizantes ojos violetas llevando un canasto de mimbre en uno de sus hombros.

Sus delicados cabellos estaban trenzados finamente y Sir Héctor no pudo dejar de observarla todo el tiempo, en su corazón negro crecía una llamita nada puritana.

A él le gustaban las mujeres, pero no las creía lo suficientemente inteligentes como para venerarlas como algunos de sus soldados lo hacían con sus esposas.

La siguió en todo el recorrido, sus ojos no podían dejar de mirarla y su erección palpitaba en sus pantalones cubiertos de hojalata.

Decidido, se acercó a ella tocándole el hombro fuertemente.

Ella se dio vuelta y ni siquiera alcanzó a respirar cuando Sir Héctor la desnudó y la poseyó de forma cruel y despiadada.

Fue toda la noche en que hizo aquella terrible afrenta, los gritos de la pobre muchacha se podían escuchar muy lejos y todos los soldados escucharon, mas hicieron oídos sordos y siguieron con lo suyo. Demasiado cobardes como para hacerle frente a tan horrible comandante.

Cuando el día llegó, Sir Héctor se desperezó y cuanta fue su sorpresa al no encontrar la muchacha al lado suyo si no que un gran número de caballeros de extraña armadura negra, mirándolo con odio puro en sus pupilas. Sus armas estaban en su cuello. Se dio cuenta de que eran Cimitarras.

Tampoco cabe destacar que un certero golpe en su cuello junto con unos gritos en lengua de moros acabó con su vida con rapidez.

Todos sus soldados fueron, o tomados presos o muertos con certeros y rápidos golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Mas grave fue que la pobre muchacha (quien había sido una de las amantes del rey que estaba de paso por allí) de esa terrible unión, quedó preñada dando a luz a mi tátaratátaratátaratátaratátara abuelo.

Pero sigamos con mi historia.

Yo era el quinto de 7 hermanos y tercero de los que sobrevivieron a la adultez. Mi Hermano mayor, Van, era un joven que estudiaba arduamente el como manejar bien el dinero con nuestro campo de cultivo, en donde mas de 200 esclavos traídos de exóticas islas y de lugares en donde varios dioses reinaban lo trabajaban de sol a sol. Murió borracho en una pelea callejera.

Naíma, que era tercera de los 7 hermanos, era la más práctica. A sus 14 años, ya la familia le había conseguido un pretendiente y a los 16 se casó y engendró a su primer hijo, pelirrojo y de ojos azules, bien bonito, aunque con el tiempo se transformó en un amanerado que se pintaba los labios. A los 25 murió asesinado por un sacerdote de la iglesia. Ella cuando supo aquello, siendo tan práctica como siempre lo había sido, agarró la ballesta de su esposo y se pegó un tiro para no tener que afrentar la humillación y las burlas de sus amigas o vecinos.

Y finalmente… yo… aunque ya deben de saber como termina mi historia.

Yo, en un estado de borrachera total, caminaba por las calles con una botella de coñac y con una sonrisa bufona pintada en los labios. Cantaba una canción en francés que hacía muy poco me había enseñado.

- miren quien camina por la calle- escuché en un susurro junto a mi oreja, más asustado que monja con atraso me di vuelta y para mi horror no vi nada- si, eres un bonito chico.

Mi cabello se pegaba a mi frente debido al sudor frío y el horrible escalofrío que me recorrió la espina completamente. Una vuelta más, y una mano blanquecina, en la cual se podía ver perfectamente todas las venas, me agarró del cuello.

Aquella mano, rápida y mortal, se posó en mi cuello con fuerza. Y así fue como se me fue lo borracho, y si no hubiese estado en tal estado de ebriedad máxima semi borrada, me hubiese echo en los pantalones por el miedo.

Otra mano se posó en mi mejilla derecha y suavemente me la corrió hacia el lado, mostrando mi cuello ante la luz de la luna.

Antes de que hubiese escondido su cara en mi cuello y darme su beso mortal, me miró directamente a los ojos y sin palabras me dijo, sonando exactamente como si mi cerebro fuese una gran cueva y su melodiosa y sensual voz fuese un eco que todavía viajase por allí:

_- "bienvenido a la oscuridad Kail"-_

Y así fue como me transformé en el vampiro que soy.

Saco de mi cueva húmeda mi lengua juguetona y la poso en su mejilla, maravillándome de tan exquisita sangre.

Varonil, joven…. Y oh! Tan brava.

Sus ojos ahora me recuerdan a un venadito asustado, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para derribar un edificio.

Un simple pase de mi mano derecha por sus ojos hace que ellos se opaquen en el estado inequívoco de dominación mental.

Ahora… puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.

De sus ojos cae una lágrima que veo con malsana excitación, la limpio antes de que se pierda por su cuello.

Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y sin miramientos lo muerdo.

Ah!

Que exquisito

Ni el mejor borgoña sabe tan bien.

Succiono lentamente, sin perder ninguna gota y me separo cuando empiezo a perder la cordura.

Un simple pase de mi lengua por los dos hoyuelos los elimina para no derramar ninguna gota.

Voy hacia el otro lado de su cuello y lo muerdo de forma rápida en la arteria.

Ah maldición! Tanta sangre maravillosa que brota de un solo hombre me vuelve loco.

Me alejé varios pasos de él antes de que pueda cometer una locura.

De mi boca chorrea sangre y sé que parezco un animal. Me he visto varias veces en el espejo.

Los ojos inyectados en sangres y salidos de sus órbitas, mis dientes más largos de lo normal al igual que la lengua que recoge la sangre que cae de mis labios. Mi boca grande y peligrosa, parecida a la de un payaso psicópata.

Me acerco rápidamente y con mis labios y mi lengua le abro la boca, recorriéndola hasta los recovecos más inhóspitos.

Lo agarro de las mejillas dañadas y hago mas profundo mi beso desesperado. La carne me llamaba y yo… siempre escucho solícito a los que me llaman.

Con mi mente lo hago despertar y tanta fue su sorpresa que la boca la abrió un poco más, como tratando de gritar de indignación.

Me alejo una vez mas y jadeo en busca del aire que se me había escapado.

Es curioso que yo, estando muerto y con todo mi cuerpo muy podrido por dentro, todavía necesite del aire para sobrevivir en el mundo.

- sabes exquisito Blaise- le susurro en los labios. Blaise se sonroja y mira para otro lado, visiblemente confundido- tan exquisito que podría saborearte por toda la eternidad.

En su mente aparece un aluvión de pensamientos que me confundieron ligeramente. Rabia, lujuria, indignación, pasión, timidez, ira… todos juntos en un solo cuerpo humano.

Pongo mis dedos en su mentón, obligándolo a mirarme de frente. De mis labios brota una sonrisita cantarina, bastante infantil para mi edad.

- eres tan bello… tan varonil… si no fueras tu lo que debería… no importa- mi mente es un caos y en este momento pienso que si estoy haciendo bien en llevar a cabo mi "venganza" que ya de verdad, no tiene nada.

Su mirada se torna curiosa y abre su boca para hablar, roncamente, embargado de un miedo que no conoce en absoluto.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?-

una sonrisa triste aparece por segundos en mis labios, siendo reemplazada casi al instante por una burlona, esas de las que sabes que esconden un secreto y a la vez no.

- no puedo contarte… -

Mis dedos caminan lentamente por su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre. Puedo notar que su hombría crece y crece cada vez más con aquel simple toque.

Un jadeo brota de sus cuerdas vocales y cierra los ojos visiblemente avergonzado de la respuesta de su cuerpo.

Con rapidez digna de un vampiro como yo, le saco uno a uno los botones de su pantalón y este cae al suelo por la gravedad, lo sigue después su calzoncillo y queda frente a mí… empalado y sonrojado…. Delicioso.

- pero si quieres saber algo…- le susurro en su oreja, jugando con su lóbulo nuevamente. Lo oigo tragar saliva, expectante de lo que diré- jugaré con tu cuerpo hasta que me canse.

De sus labios quiere brotar un improperio, pero yo lo detengo, besándole de nuevo con una pasión que no sabía que existía adentro de mí, es como un fuego puro que me carcome entero y no me deja tranquilo.

Agarro con mis dedos su hombría y lo masturbo lentamente.

Arriba y abajo…

Arriba y abajo…

Sus ojos están abiertos, sorprendidos de un placer que esperaba no encontrar en aquel momento. Su mente batalla en el dejarse hacer o pelear con el orgullo por el suelo.

Y como uno es humano, los instintos primitivos son primeros en la cadena de necesidades humanas. Y como yo soy yo… un vampiro con la sangre hirviendo a temperaturas increíbles… lo ayudo en su elección.

Me pongo detrás de él. Sintiendo los montículos de carne que es su trasero en mi hombría. Él gime ahogadamente, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Tratando de encontrar algún pensamiento coherente y al fin… se deja llevar por el laberinto de sensaciones primitivas.

Su hombría gotea y su cabeza está hacia atrás, apoyándose fuertemente en mi hombro para no perder la cordura.

Beso su cuello lentamente y muevo ligeramente las caderas… de adelante hacia atrás…

Abre su boca y suelta un grito y su descargo… ha sido mucho para él… lo sé… pero yo todavía no estoy satisfecho.

- ¿Qué… Qué vas a hacer?- jadea tratando de encontrar aire para llevarlo a sus pulmones.

Yo lo ignoro y suelto mis pantalones cayendo suavemente al suelo y siento de pronto como mi ojimiel tiembla. Navego rápidamente por su mente y siento miedo… un miedo feroz.

Un sollozo brota en el aire y su cara está puesta mirando a una pared que contiene una antorcha en ella.

- no temas Blaise- le digo en su oído para tratar de calmarlo. Él no dice nada y sigue temblando con mayor intensidad.- no te dolerá… mucho-

No le dejé ni tiempo para respirar cuando uno de mis dedos entró en él fuertemente. Un grito angustioso brotó de sus labios con fuerza y para acallarlo (no era necesariamente yo solamente el que estaba en nuestro mundo subterráneo) le puse mi mano en sus labios.

Un segundo dedo entró en él rápidamente y otro grito ahogado salió de sus labios. Los movía lentamente de forma circular hasta que sus gritos fueron apaciguados por un jadeo pronunciado.

Había encontrado su próstata.

La golpeé rápidamente con mis dedos, jadeos involuntarios salían de su boca. Cerró los ojos y apoyó con más fuerza su cabeza en mi hombro.

Sin esperar su repuesta, saqué mis dedos y los sustituí rápidamente con mi erección palpitante. Cierro los ojos y muerdo su cuello justo en el momento en el que entro en él con potencia.

El grita fuertemente, cerrando los ojos y visiblemente confundido de que si lo que le dolía era la fuerte penetración o la mordida en su cuello.

Sin esperar su alivio muevo mis caderas fuertemente.

Me siento mareado.

La sangre entra en mí como un río desbordado y su estrechez caliente y palpitante me recibe con un apretado saludo.

Oigo el sonido de las cadenas y abro los ojos para ver sus manos apretadas fuertemente, manteniendo el equilibrio en ella y para no dejarse perder en el mar de sentimientos encontrados.

Sonrío y lo penetro con más fuerza.

Le quito la mano de la boca y la posiciono en su cadera, aumentando así la profundidad de cada deliciosa embestida.

Quito mi boca de su cuello rápidamente antes de matarlo y lamo su herida para cerrarla, tal como lo hice antes.

Mi piel está sonrojada por la sangre que entró y mi corazón palpita fuertemente por lo que estoy sintiendo.

Mi sudor recorre mi frente como un caudal sanguinolento y cae sobre su hombro, manchándolo sugestivamente.

Su cuerpo está perdido en lo que siente… su mente le dice que aquello está mal pero él siente que es lo correcto… que es idílicamente delicioso.

Un grito potente brota de su boca y siento como mi mano que lo llevaba al límite se moja con una sustancia caliente. Su cuerpo se aprieta, tensándose por su abrupto final, su piel está mojada, sus ojos llorosos y nublados. Sus labios manchados en sangre por las mordidas a sus labios. Su cueva caliente se aprieta mas aún llevándome al límite… a lo deliciosamente prohibido… a aquel tabú del que un ser eterno como yo no debería sentir en su tormento.

Suelto mi simiente y este se desborda, llenándole sus órganos con mi semilla rojiza.

Jadeo en busca de aire y beso cada pedazo de piel que puedo besar. Abrazo su cuerpo apegándole al mío que está caliente y sudoroso.

Se siente tan bien tenerlo en mis brazos…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kail sale del cuerpo del joven y ve con fascinación como su simiente sale de la cavidad como un río de lava… mojando el piso en el recorrido.

Se quita el sudor de la frente con uno de sus pañuelos y se limpia la mano llena de un líquido blanquecino, ya frío en su mano.

Levanta la mirada y ve con no sin una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que Blaise está desmayado.

Se acerca ya completamente vestido y lo limpia suavemente con otro pañuelo. Ya hecho aquello. Lo viste lentamente besándole cada parte que encuentra.

El sonido inconfundible de pisadas lo alarma y rápidamente se da vuelta asustado, pero pronto su mirada se convierte en una de fastidio al ver a una mujer de cabellos rizados y un hombre de pelo rojo como el fuego.

- Hermione… Ronald…- saluda cortésmente sin quitar su cara de desagrado, cosa que para ambos vampiros les interesa un pepino.

- Kail…- saludó la mujer de la misma forma.

Ronald sólo asintió con la cabeza mirando hacia un lado, como diciéndole a Kail que era un ser insignificante. Kail frunció el ceño molesto.

- he sabido que tienes un rehén aquí metido- dijo la mujer con voz grave aunque peligrosamente dulce y tranquila… demasiado tranquila para su gusto.

- si…- fue su escueta respuesta antes de darse vuelta y caminar hasta el moreno y quitarle las esposas.

Ni si quiera se había acercado lo suficiente cuando ya la mujer estaba tomándole del mentón, viéndole… estudiándole penetrantemente… a él… al pequeño detective.

Kail bufó enfurecido, sin embargo se quedó parado allí, expectante, pensando en mil y un improperios que sabía que no iban a salir nunca de su boca.

- bastante hermoso es, Kail… te felicito- dijo finalmente la mujer luego de un prolongado silencio. Ronald bufó descontento y asqueado.

Kail le lanzó una mirada furibunda y se acercó hasta tapar a la figura durmiente con su cuerpo.

Hermione sonrió malévolamente, encendiendo sus castaños ojos con suspicacia. Kail gruñó descontento.

- lo que me intriga es para qué lo quieres tener-

Tan sabia… tan hermosa… pero tan peligrosa… Hermione era mucho más antigua que él y Harry juntos… y mucho más poderosa que ellos y todos los vampiros que vivían allí juntos.

- oh!... ya entiendo para que es- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa hambrienta, devoradora. Kail mentó a todas las madres que conocía- una venganza ¿no es cierto?- Kail desvió la vista mas o menos nervioso- ¡Respóndeme cuando te pregunto!-

Sin siquiera tocarlo… mandó el cuerpo alto y delgado de Kail hasta la pared con fuerza brutal y fiera.

Kail gimió ahogadamente, preso de un fiero dolor en su espalda en contacto con las filosas piedras que constituían el "sótano".

- responde lo que pregunto, imbécil – gruñó Hermione apretando sus manos en el cuello de Kail- quiero escuchar la respuesta de tus labios- su mirada se tornó fiera… animal… sus ojos se tornaron negros y su voz mas rasposa…

Kail trató de respirar inútilmente.

- s-si- tartamudeó entre jadeos asustados y a la vez rencorosos- su mirada violeta se encendió en dos llameantes flamas que no se comparaban con el fuego ártico que las pupilas de la mujer mostraban.

- ¿Por qué la venganza?- preguntó ahora mas tranquila. Con su voz serena y dulce.- responde-

- es para Harry y…-

- ah! Ya entiendo- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa malévola. Ron sonrió de la misma forma mientras se apoyaba en la pared- no tienes que decir nada más… es sobre ese chiquillo rubio… -

Hermione y Ronald se sonrieron mutuamente y sin decir nada más se alejaron de allí con un paso casi silencioso.

Kail lo único que hizo fue deslizarse lentamente hasta el suelo, con los ojos perdidos en la nada y mirar la figura durmiente del moreno.

Un sentimiento de culpa y miedo lo azotó en la cara con fuerza… temía algo… sabía que aquella vil mujer y su mayordomo tenían algo entre manos… y lo que Kail había hecho era darles la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

- qué…he… hecho- fue su susurro antes de cerrar los ojos y centrar sus ideas

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry había llegado a la casona en un santiamén… estaba ya satisfecho de tantas presas y todo aquello se notaba en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Dejó a su rubio acostado en la cama y lentamente lo fue metiendo en ella (con sábanas y todo) hasta dejarlo tapado y con sólo su carita de angelito a la vista en la gran cama.

Harry se sentó al lado de aquel formulario durmiente y se maravilló como un muchacho quinceañero al ver la obra más bella que existe sobre la tierra.

- eres hermoso Draco y yo…-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la figura inconfundible de Kail apareció jadeante y preocupado por entre la puerta. Harry frunció el ceño molesto.

- ¡Harry!- jadeó aliviado el ojilila- ¡Que bueno que te encuentro! yo…-

Pero un certero golpe en la quijada acalla lo que tan preocupado iba a decirle. Con los ojos nublados y ligeramente sorprendidos, mira a Harry quien le devuelve una llena de odio.

- ¡Eres un estúpido Kail!- vociferó Harry al borde del colapso por tanto odio en su cuerpo- ¡un malnacido!

Otro golpe terminó por romper su quijada. Kail soltó un gimoteo angustioso y trató de parar a Harry con sus manos tembleques.

- espera Harry… yo debo decirte algo- dijo forzadamente el ojilila tomando entre sus manos los puños demoledores del moreno ojiverde. Pero Harry no lo escuchaba… alejó sus manos como si estuviese asqueado del ojilila y este se apoyó en la pared aliviado de no recibir otro golpe.

Claro…

De no recibir otro golpe en la quijada

Harry golpeó con fuerza a Kail en el estómago y en el pecho. Sangre oscura brotaba de sus labios y cerraba y abría los ojos constantemente… estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

- Harry… por favor escúchame- jadeó lo más modulado que pudo con la quijada fracturada-

- Hijo de Perra… he herido a Draco por tu culpa… creyéndote en que ese estúpido y MI Draco tenían algo entre ellos- su voz destilaba furia… sabía que no tendría que haberse enojado tanto… pero toda aquella culpa y frustración de haberlo herido aunque ligeramente, debía ser saciada… ¿Y con quién sino que con Kail?

- Harry… escúchame por favor… esto es… algo… im… importante- jadeaba con fuerza… ya no podía respirar por tanto golpe recibido… sin embargo… Harry seguía golpeándolo… todavía sin cansarse- se… se trata… de… de… tu… Draco…-

Automáticamente Harry paró de golpearlo para escuchar lo que le iba a decir… ligeramente culpable al solo ver en el estado lamentable en el que lo dejó…

- habla- fue la escueta respuesta de Harry quien con sus manos agarró de la camisa a Kail, levantándolo en el aire… volteó ligeramente su cabeza hacia atrás y respiró agradecido de que Draco siguiese durmiendo… al volver la vista, su mirada se tornó en una peligrosa.

- Hermione y Ronald están aquí… han llegado de su viaje de donde hayan ido y… y saben que tienes a un "rehén"- Kail no pudo evitar el sarcasmo en la palabra "rehén". Harry perdió el poco color que había ganado con sus presas y soltó a Kail de la impresión… empezó a caminar preocupado.

- ¿Cuándo regresaron?…- preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño de modo preocupado. Miró de soslayo al formulario durmiente de Draco y Kail captó aquella mirada y se preocupó aún mas… bueno… solo una risotada bastante forzada salió de sus labios- de que te ríes estúpido- reclamó… sin embargo… sus engranajes funcionaron el triple y agarró nuevamente a Kail de la camisa y lo golpeó en la pared. Kail siguió riendo histéricamente y Harry se percató de que los ojos de Kail salían lágrimas de verdadero sufrimiento- ¡TU LES DIJISTE QUE TENÍA A DRACO¡MALNACIDO¡AHORA VERÁS!

Antes de que hubiese levantando la mano. Kail cambió su mirada a una de verdadera tristeza.

- ellos ya lo sabían ya…- susurró bajito y con los ojos cerrados. Harry entrecerró los ojos desconfiado- estaba en una de las mazmorras del sótano cuando entraron muy campantes y con miradas maliciosas… solo quisieron que afirmara lo ya afirmado desde hace tiempo.

- ¿Y qué estabas haciendo en las mazmorras?- le pregunto Harry contrariado. Kail levantó la mirada y luego la desvió con un muy ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Levantó de nuevo la mirada y sin decir nada dejó que pasara el silencio por entre ellos. Harry iba a golpearlo para que le dijese cuando un singular olor llegó a sus fosas nasales…

Aquel olor le recordaba a alguien…

Si…

Ya lo había olido antes…

Harry abrió grande los ojos y de la sorpresa boqueó como un pez fuera del agua. Como respuesta, Kail asintió desviando la vista.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!- vociferó Harry con fuerza y Kail iba a abrir la boca para decirle cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y un número bastante grande de vampiros entraron con sendos barrotes de metal en sus manos. No alcanzaron ni a separarse cuando los barrotes les pegó fuertemente en la cabeza, seguido de otros golpes más fuertes y dolorosos.

Una risotada se escuchó en el aire y Harry supo de quien se trataba.

Antes de perder la consciencia Harry logró divisar a unos ojos castaños que lo miraban maligna y vengativamente.

" _es mi venganza Harry… y oh! Como la disfrutaré"_

La negrura del sueño lo tomó con fuerza y lo último que alcanzó a sentir fueron un millar de manos que lo tomaban del cuerpo y lo levantaban para llevárselo a algún lado…

-

-

-

CONTINUARÁ (canción de los x- files xD)

* * *

Nota: las historias son todas de la pareja Draco x Harry xD

**- Cautivo:  
**Resumen: la era de Voldemort ha acabado y con ella todos los sangre-puras que lo siguieron (entre ellas la obvia familia Malfoy)… pero uno de ellos ha sobrevivido y a manos del que menos esperaba.

**- Fresas con Sabor a Menta:**  
Resumen: Draco es un joven orgulloso y aunque le a muy bien en el colegio, no tiene amigos; su vida es un desastre y con sobre todo su insoportable primo de ley Harry que se va a quedar en su casa por una larga temporada… y su llegada no presagia nada bueno.

**- The Game of Lujury:  
**Resumen: Un auror, un mortífago, un juego peligroso, celos descontrolados y mucha… pero mucha lujuria.  
**  
- La Ventana de En Frente:  
**Resumen: Draco y su novio viven juntos, pero las cosas no andan bien; en uno de sus paseos para escapar de la realidad, se encuentra con un hombre viejo que no sabe quién es; además un vecino lo tiene confundido y este parece sentir lo mismo.

Por favor elijan cual más le suena por favor!

Se despide atte.

CugemiEiri


End file.
